


Outcasts

by larrystylinsobbing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsobbing/pseuds/larrystylinsobbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles was every parent’s wet dream. He made straight A’s, did his chores, got along with his sister, and always ate his vegetables. Since anyone could remember, Harry had been well behaved and mannerly. He respected his parents and teachers and was okay with the other kids at school thinking he was nerdy because of it. By the time he was a seventeen year old junior in high school, he had never smoke, drank, or even kissed a girl, but he was content with living his boring, over-achieving life.  
-x-  
Harry woke up to the shrill beeping of the alarm on his phone. He hopped out of bed, without a fuss, and headed downstairs to eat his breakfast of eggs and turkey bacon, making sure to make extra for his parents. As he ate his breakfast, Harry looked over his notes from Advanced Physics, just in case they had a pop quiz that day.  
After breakfast, he hopped cheerfully up the stairs and got ready for a day full of learning. He changed into his freshly dry cleaned and ironed school uniform, tucking his white button up into his pants and secured it with a tight belt. Once he had brushed and flossed his perfectly aligned teeth, Harry bounded quickly down the stairs, picking up his backpack and car keys along the way. He checked the clock as he walked out the door of his house to see he was right on schedule, as usual.  
Harry skipped outside towards his Smart Car, which he had paid for himself after earning the money, and got inside. He turned on the engine, strapped his seatbelt on tight, and checked his mirrors just in case, before backing out of the driveway carefully and setting off towards school.  
While in the car, Harry turned on the radio. The first song that came on was a popular rap song that he vaguely recognized. Harry rolled his eyes in disgust and shut the radio off. He was positive that music like that killed brain cells. He continued driving while attempting to not let horrendous modern pop culture put a damper on his mood. After all, he was driving to school, and that was his favorite place to be.  
Harry was still right on schedule as he pulled in the parking lot and into his respective parking space. After Harry got out of his car, he noticed something odd. A few spaces ahead of him, a small group of people had gathered around Zayn Malik’s car.  
Zayn Malik was one of Harry’s least favorite people. He was, in lack of better words, a thug. He wore pants too tight, and far too low. He listened to music too loud, had more tattoos than even the toughest bikers, but worst of all, he smoked on a regular basis. All in all, Harry avoided him at all costs. It was pretty easy considering he was senior, so they didn’t have any classes together. But there was the issue of Harry having to pass by him in the parking lot every day, but normally Zayn was by himself, not with more people. But Harry sure wasn’t intimidated; of course not.  
Harry dragged his feet forward and kept his head down, not sure if he wanted to race past the hoodlums and get it over with, or scuttle by slowly and see if he could find out if they were doing anything illegal so he could report them. As he got closer he started to recognize some familiar faces.  
Cher Lloyd, a girl who was strikingly beautiful, sat on the hood of Zayn’s car. Several of the boys that had gathered watched intently as she curled her cherry-red lipstick coated lips around a cigarette. Niall Horan, one of the boys watching Cher, sipped on a beer instead of smoking like the rest. Niall was known for being a huge fan of alcohol and also a bit of a softy compared to his wild friends. Lastly, Harry noticed Caroline Flack, a mature beautiful girl that was a force to be reckoned with. She was the toughest girl Harry knew, and if he was completely honest, he kind of admired her for it. There were more of them, but Harry had never bothered to learn their names. Together they made up a group that Harry had named The Outcasts, because no one wanted anything to do with them. It was out of the ordinary, though, to see them all gathered around Zayn’s car.  
Deciding to keep a steady pace as to not attract attention, Harry walked on through the busy parking lot. He kept his eyes on his shoes and his shoulder slumped low. The group of trouble paid him no mind as his went on about his way.  
Harry had finally passed The Outcasts without any trouble, and let himself relax, taking his eyes off the ground and holding his head high. Although it was more than a little silly, Harry had had a small fear that the group would try to hurt him, even though he had done nothing to offend them.  
“Oi, Curly! I didn’t know you still went to this school!” A voice called from behind Harry.  
Harry turned around, assuming he was Curly. The Outcasts were all sneering rudely at him. It took Harry a few seconds, but he realized who had shouted at him. He let out a small gasp of surprise and fear.  
Louis Tomlinson, leader of The Outcasts, was standing no more than fifteen feet away from him, arms crossed and feet spread apart. Harry must have not noticed him standing around Zayn’s car. Louis was the definition of trouble. He had more tattoos than even Zayn, his ear lobes were stretched widely by the plugs he wore in them, and his bottom lip was pierced twice into snakebites. His wardrobe consisted solely of tight black t-shirts and skinny jeans that hung loosely around his curved hips.  
There were so many rumors about Louis that Harry had long since lost track of them. He had been in too many fights to count, done every drug imaginable, and even been arrested a few times. The only thing that Harry knew for a fact was that last year Louis had dropped out of school half-way to finishing his senior year.  
And now Louis stood in front of him with a smirk on his face that could only mean bad things. A cigarette stuck out between his dangerously up-turned lips. His friends stood a bit farther back behind him to watch the action unfold. Harry gulped slowly, and wondered what sort of horrible thing he had done to deserve this.  
“Yeah I still go here.” Harry said with confidence that surprised himself, “But you don’t”  
Louis looked a little surprised by Harry’s response, but quickly masked it with his familiar smirk. He stepped closer, hips swaying obscenely, until he was nearly nose to nose with Harry. He could smell the strong stench of cigarette smoke in Louis’ breath, hair, and clothes. Louis moved the fag from his lips to in between his index and middle finger. Although Louis was shorter than Harry, Harry felt little and weak. He wanted nothing more than to run and never look back, but he held his ground.  
“Who knew little golden boy could bite back?” Louis asked mockingly. His head tilted to the side, and his eyes raked over Harry’s body traveling from the tip of Harry’s Converse to the top of his bushy head.  
Louis leaned in closer until his lips were centimeters away from Harry’s ear, “I like it.” Louis whispered dirtily.  
Harry remained frozen. His eyes widened to double their size. He was scared to breath, for fear that Louis may suddenly snap out of his strange behavior and attack him.  
Louis pulled back until he was back where he was before. “Better get to class. Mummy and Daddy would throw a fit if you were late.” Louis blew a puff of smoke at Harry’s face, making his eyes water.  
Louis turned quickly on his heels and started to walk away, hips swaying back and forth just as filthily as before. He stopped half-way on his short journey back to his friends and turned just enough to see Harry still stuck where he left him.  
“See ya around, golden boy.” Louis said suggestively, even throwing in a little wink, and continued on towards his amused companions.  
Harry snapped out of his daze, and ran towards the school as fast as he could, ignoring the offensive laughs and foul cat calls coming from The Outcasts. When Harry finally pushed through the old doors of the school, he let out a sigh of relief. What in the fuck had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

By the time Harry stumbled into class, he was almost late. He flopped down in his regular seat with a scowl on his face. A couple students looked at him oddly, since he was always the first person in the room, which only served to make Harry angrier.  
Harry’s best, and only, friend Liam, nudged him from where he sat beside him. “Harry what happened? You were nearly late and you look pissed.” He asked, concern glistening in his chocolate colored eyes.   
“Louis Tomlinson talked to me in the parking lot today. It was awful.” Harry grumbled moodily.   
“Louis Tomlinson? As in the Louis Tomlinson? The one who dropped out after being caught shooting up heroine in the bathroom and stabbing a cop?” Liam’s jaw dropped. He always was one to be a bit over dramatic.  
“Come on, Liam I doubt any of that stuff actually happened.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He realized it sounded a little as if he was defending the delinquent so he added, “But yeah he’s even more disgusting than I thought.”   
“Well what did he say?” Liam asked in awe.  
The bell rang at that moment, and the teacher marched in the room saving Harry from having to give an answer. He took out his notebook and a pencil, shooting Liam an apologetic shrug, and started to take notes. As he wrote monotonous notes, Harry let his mind wander, which was a very uncommon occurrence for him, since he always paid full attention in class.   
Harry felt strange. He didn’t want to tell Liam exactly what had happened with Louis, but he didn’t actually understand why. He had never felt the need to hide anything from anyone before, especially Liam.   
The more he thought about it, the weirder Harry felt. Harry was a problem solver. He analyzed things to the point to where it was almost ridiculous. So by the end of the class period, Harry had written hardly any notes and come to a conclusion: he didn’t want Liam to know what happened because the moment with Louis had been incredibly intimate.   
Just the word made Harry want to gag, intimate. But even with his vast vocabulary, Harry couldn’t think of any word to better describe the experience. Louis had just been so close to him. Louis had filled all his senses. Harry could hear the filthy words coming from Louis’ pink, feminine lips, he could feel the smoke altered breath on his soft ear lobe, he could see every detail of the grungy tattoos that covered the soft skin of Louis’ neck, his nose was clogged with the rancid stench of cigarettes, alcohol, and something else completely unique, hell he could even taste him on the tip of his tongue. Harry had never had any sort of interaction like that with anyone. It was new and strange and dangerous and maybe even a little hot. But it could never happen again, Harry would make sure of it.  
Throughout his classes, Harry had been brooding. He was normally quiet in class, but today he was completely silent. Even when he had the option to work with Liam, he chose to stay by himself and work in stony silence. He was furious at himself for letting Louis get under his skin and even angrier, because in all honesty, he kind of liked it.   
By lunch, Liam had had enough of Harry’s uncharacteristic mood, and after settling at a lunch table, looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes. Harry sighed. He should have expected this earlier.  
“What’s wrong, Harry? You’re never like this.” Liam asked gently.  
“To be completely honest, Liam, I don’t really want to talk about it.” Harry replied irritably.  
“Oh, um, well okay then. I guess I can respect that.” Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had never come across this problem before. Harry and Liam had always shared everything with each other.  
“Well I mean if you ever want to talk…” Liam trailed off awkwardly.  
Harry sighed guiltily, “Thank you, Liam. I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just…I’d rather sort this out on my own, ya know? And I don’t want you to think there’s anything wrong.”   
“Oh, okay.” Liam said sounding a bit more chipper, “You want to work on the English homework?”  
Harry nodded enthusiastically and they got to work. He felt a weight off his shoulders as things snapped back to normal.  
-x-  
The next day Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified to go to school that morning. The night before, Harry had stayed up tossing and turning and trying to get the image Louis’ stupid face out of his mind. Every time he thought of the drop out he felt dirty. Louis was everything he never wanted to be. So why couldn’t he get him out of his head?  
Harry sat in his car a little longer than necessary, after he parked at school. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hopefully, that was just a one-time thing and Louis wouldn’t be there that morning.   
Harry got out of the car at a sluggish pace. He looked all around the parking lot and noted cheerfully that there was no sign of Louis, or even Zayn. With pep in his step, Harry headed towards the school.  
Just as he was about to pass Zayn’s car, the driver and passengers doors opened. Harry froze like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide and lips spread apart. He watched helplessly, as Zayn and Louis stepped out of the car. To make matters worse, Harry was mere inches away the car they were exiting.   
It took Louis no time to notice Harry’s presence. His face lit up with mischief and genuine delight. Louis stepped too close to Harry yet again and looked slightly upwards at his terrified face.  
“Look, Zaynie, Curly couldn’t resist me.” Louis said with a sly smile.   
Harry couldn’t help but take in Louis’ features, when he was not even a foot away from him. His toothy smile looked dangerous, but so sweet. The corners of his eyes crinkled up with glee, and Harry never wanted the tiny joyful lines to go away. Louis’ cheekbones were what really got Harry’s attention. They were so sharp and angular, yet girly and pretty. They contrasted shockingly with the tough image that Louis had so carefully built up around himself, and made Harry need more.   
“Louis, you’re so annoying.” Zayn huffed and lit up a cigarette.  
Louis rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to Harry, “Don’t act so surprised to see me, Curly. You knew I would be here. You wanted me to be here.” He whispered huskily.  
Harry swallowed heavily, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “I didn’t-I mean I didn’t know-“, he attempted to speak.  
“Look at you. I’ve got you so tongue-tied you can’t even speak.” Louis leaned just as close as he had yesterday, his lips brushing gently against the shell of Harry’s ear, “Imagine how much of a mess you would be if I were to touch.”  
Harry gasped and bit down on his bottom lip so hard it bled. Louis took that as a yes, and he reached out a tanned hand to Harry’s stomach. Again, Harry was frozen, but this time he wasn’t sure that he even wanted to flee. Louis’ hand started moving down much too slowly. His hand traveled lewdly lower and lower almost to it’s destination.   
The late bell rang out loudly through the air. Louis removed his hand reluctantly. He turned to Zayn and started talking to him as if nothing had just happened. Harry would’ve thought he had imagined the whole thing, if Louis hadn’t turned back around to face him.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Curly.” Louis said huskily, adding his trademark wink. He took a cigarette from Zayn and lit it up.  
Harry took this as his cue to leave, and he raced off to the school building. On his way to class, he stopped in the bathroom. He figured he was already late, so he might as well give himself a second to cool off.   
Once in the solitary safety of the bathroom, Harry leaned against the wall and let himself slide down to the floor. Louis Tomlinson had single handedly turned his quick witted brain to mush. Louis Tomlinson had nearly touched him in an extremely sexual way. And Harry would be a dirty liar if he said that it hadn’t felt amazing. So much for never letting it happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

That night, Harry tried keeping his mind off the boy with the tattoo covered skin. He did all his homework and looked over his notes for all of his classes. When he ran out of school work to do, Harry cleaned his already spotless room and cooked a healthy dinner for his whole family. The activities kept out all thoughts of Louis and so Harry was content – that is until it was time for bed.   
Harry lay under his freshly washed duvet, body bare except for his boxers, and closed his eyes. With no distractions, his mind raced with the thoughts of that morning. The way Louis had touched him had felt like nothing before. His soft fingertips had come so close to touching Harry, and he had wanted it – no needed it – so bad it almost hurt just thinking about it. In no time, Harry felt himself hardening, and he let out a breathy moan.  
The noise snapped Harry from his fantasies and his opened his eyes in shock. He looked under the covers and sure enough he was sporting a massive hard on. Harry started to panic. He had just gotten a boner over a guy. And not just any guy, Louis Tomlinson of all people. Louis Tomlinson with his stupid tattoos and stinky breath.   
Harry took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He could think of a way to get Louis out of his life permanently. And then maybe he could move on, and continue being his usual perfect self.   
So Harry decided he had to fight back. He thought of all the possible reasons that Louis might be bothering him and picked the most logical one. Louis loved getting Harry’s terrified reaction. He loved to watch him squirm and get uncomfortable. The only solution then, was to do the opposite of what he had been doing before. Harry had to flirt back.   
-x-  
Harry hopped out of his Smart Car with determination. Now that he had found a solution, he no longer was afraid of Louis. As a matter of fact, Harry was even a bit excited to execute his well thought out plan. By the end of the day, Louis would never speak to him again. And besides, it was Friday. Even if everything didn’t go exactly how he wanted, Harry would have two days to think of a Plan B.  
Harry noticed, with delight, that Louis and Zayn were already leaned against Zayn’s car, puffing on cigarettes and making easy conversation. Louis looked slightly grungier than usual. His hair was slicked back in a small quiff making him look rougher and his teal eyes were bordered with dark eyeliner. The boys stopped talking abruptly at Harry’s approach.  
“Morning, Curly, did you miss me?” Louis wasted no time getting in Harry’s personal space.  
Harry smirked and leaned against the bumper of Zayn’s car comfortably. He noted victoriously, that Louis already looked a little confused. The plan would be even easier than Harry had expected.  
“Why, yes actually I did.” Harry replied confidently.  
To Harry’s slight surprise Louis smiled genuinely. The shorter boy placed his hands on the car on either side of Harry’s body and leaned his face in close. Louis’ cigarette rested between his fingers, and Harry had to resist the urge to gag.  
“Now what could’ve happened between now and yesterday to make you so confident? Maybe I’ve rubbed off on you.” Louis said slowly and softly.  
Harry wanted to roll his eyes. There was no way Harry would ever be anything like Louis. He wouldn’t ever stoop so low. But now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to seduce a punk.  
“I wish you would rub off on me.” Harry responded without thinking. Both boys’ eyes widened, Harry’s in shock and Louis’ in glee.  
“Oh fuck, Curly. Who knew you could be so dirty?” Louis placed a gentle but urgent hand on Harry’s hip, “I think I may want to spend a bit more time with you.”  
Louis’ hand snaked it’s way down to where it had been previously before the bell had rang. He hesitated just a second, before cupping his hand around Harry’s crotch. Harry groaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Never in his life had anyone touched him there, besides himself. Harry couldn’t help but think that maybe he wanted to spend more time with Louis too.  
“I bet Mummy and Daddy threw a fit when they found out that Golden Boy was late to class.” Louis breathed heavily in his ear.  
Harry nodded, all forms of thoughts leaving him. His parents had been more shocked than angry really, but with Louis rubbing his hand in small circles in just the right spot, Harry would’ve agreed to anything he had said. Louis chuckled darkly at Harry’s response pressing the heel of his hand just slightly harder before pulling away completely.  
Harry made a small whining noise in the back of throat involuntarily. He flushed red and stared at the ground in shame, wondering when he had completely lost his self control. Louis laughed - genuinely this time.  
“Better get to class, Curly. Wouldn’t want to get you grounded.” Louis winked as a good-bye and returned his attention to Zayn and his seemingly never ending supply of cigarettes.   
-x-  
That night, Liam came over to spend the night with Harry. They sat out on the balcony outside Harry’s room doing homework and studying, but by nightfall it became too cold. Liam carried in the various textbook and papers, and Harry held open the glass paneled doors for him.   
Now in Harry’s room, they quizzed each other over all the subjects necessary. They grew bored of that quickly, though, and gave up.  
“This is boring. Why does school have to be so easy?” Harry whined.   
“I feel like they could challenge us more, ya know?” Liam said pouting.  
“I can’t wait ‘til college. That’s when it’ll get exciting. Mum and Dad say I’m sure to make it into Harvard.” Harry said enthusiastically.  
“Think about it!” Liam said excitedly, “A whole other country full of new stuff to learn!”  
Both boys sighed blissfully, a distant look glazing over their eyes. Their fantasies were interrupted, however, with the light sound of fingernails tapping against glass. They looked up, startled, to see none other than Louis Tomlinson standing on Harry’s balcony. He was wearing the same clothes from that morning, but his eyeliner was a little smudged, making him look like absolute sex.  
“Harry, care to explain why the leader of a group of criminals is on your balcony?” Liam asked fearfully.  
Harry didn’t respond. Instead, he got up and stomped angrily towards the glass door. He flung it open more forcefully than necessary.  
“Louis, what are you doing here? You need to leave, like now. What if my parents come in and see you? And wait – how do you know where I live?” Harry said a bit too loudly. He winced and glanced towards his bedroom door expecting his parents to storm in at his loudness, but nothing of the sort happened.   
Louis ignored Harry’s apparent anger and pushed his way into Harry’s room. He made a small circle taking in every detail of the mostly bare room. Liam watched him warily as if he was a vicious predator.   
“So this Golden Boy’s room. I must say it’s exactly as I expected.” Louis smirked eyes scanning over the room.  
Harry suddenly felt very self conscious. His room was a painted a plain cream color, the walls uncovered except the Harvard Law School poster and calendar labeled with all of Harry’s important tests and study plans. All his clothes were hung neatly and color coated in the closet and the dirty clothes hamper was empty. The dresser in the corner of his room was freshly dusted, nothing littering the surface except for a plain number two pencil. All in all, it was perfect – too perfect.   
“Oh and I forgot to introduce myself!” Louis exclaimed, breaking Harry out of his embarrassed thoughts, “I’m Louis, you must be Golden Boy’s little buddy.” He stretched his hand out towards Liam too enthusiastically.   
Liam ignored his hand and instead asked suspicously, “What are you doing here?”  
“Curly, you didn’t tell him?” Louis slapped a hand over his heart feigning hurt, “I thought we had something special!”  
“Yeah right, you don’t even know my name.” Harry grumbled moodily.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Harold.” Louis wagged his finger for emphasis, “Now why don’t we pick up where we left off this morning, huh? I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind.” Louis purred and slinked forward towards Harry.  
“No no no no! This can’t happen, especially not here. My parents could walk in any second, and I mean Liam’s right here. This just – no.” Harry sputtered nervously, backing away until his shoulder blades bumped against his wall.   
“Come on, we can keep things quiet. It’ll be fun I promise.” Louis hummed sensually, coming even closer.  
“Okay, I think it’s time for you to go.” Harry said breathlessly and started gently guiding Louis towards the balcony door.  
“Aw, you’re no fun! I came all this way for nothing!” Louis complained, but his dirty smile contradicted his words.  
“So sorry to hear that.” Harry said carelessly, still pushing Louis to the door, “You never even told me how you knew where I lived.” He pushed open the door.  
Louis stepped outside with a flirtatious pout on his face, that really should have been ruined by the two metal studs piercing his lips, but somehow made it all the more adorable. He shivered in the night air over dramatically, and Harry rolled his eyes. Liam watched wearily from where he was perched on Harry’s bed.  
“I honestly thought you’d put up more of a fight.” Harry admitted sheepishly, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.   
“Oh you know me too well! You see, normally I would have, but tonight I have other matters to attend to. I just wanted to stop by and get you thinking of me.” Louis said cockily.   
Harry rolled his eyes, but internally admitted that Louis had succeeded in his strange little mission. There was no way that Louis would be able to get out of his head tonight.  
“You really should go though.” Harry reminded him, a bit of his previous panic returning, “If my parents come in my room right now and see you on my balcony they’ll literally kill me.”  
Louis nodded thoughtfully, humming to himself, as if thinking over something very important. He tilted his head just slightly and the moonlight flashed of the metallic plugs in his ears. Harry sighed and started to walk back inside, knowing that was the only way Louis would leave.  
Louis took the incentive and pulled Harry into a tight hug that was really more of a filthy grope. Before pulling back, he gave Harry’s ass a hard squeeze to make his intentions even more obvious than they were before. Harry gasped in surprise and maybe a little pleasure.  
“If I told you how I knew where you live, then you’d lose interest, and where’s the fun in that?” Louis smirked and threw in the all too familiar wink, before disappearing over the edge of the balcony.  
Harry looked over the edge in surprise to see that Louis had brought a ladder for fuck’s sake, that of which he was currently climbing down. If Louis was one thing, it was well prepared. Harry sighed in relief when Louis finally left his front lawn and turned to see a terrified Liam.  
“What the hell did I just witness?” Liam asked accusingly.  
Harry sighed and shut the door behind him, “I’m not entirely sure to be completely honest. But, erm, basically Louis has been I guess flirting with me? I dunno the whole thing is freaking me out. And I thought he was doing it only because I got all scared and frozen you know? So then today I tried doing the opposite and I guess flirting back. But it didn’t really go as planned, and he, um, well something happened.” Harry answered awkwardly, keeping his gaze on the floor.  
“Well what happened?” Liam asked, confusion lighting up his features.   
“Well he sort of kind of grabbed my…you know…” Harry could feel his face heating intensely with embarrassment.  
“He grabbed your penis?!” Liam shrieked in surprise.  
“Liam shut up!” Harry whisper shouted, and threw a hand over Liam’s mouth, “If my parents hear you they’ll murder me.”  
“Oh right. Okay.” Liam nodded. He sat for several moments in silence, letting the information be absorbed in his over-filled mind.   
“Well what did it feel like?” Liam asked curiously, and almost a little jealousy.   
It was in that moment that Harry realized that the both of them had no social life. Harry sighed. They could think about that later; for now, there was a bigger problem.  
“Well, I mean, it wasn’t exactly bad.” Harry muttered.  
“Come on Harry, you can be crude about it. I won’t go home and tell my mummy.” Liam said matter-of-factly.   
“Oh god Liam, it was so great. I thought I was gonna cum my pants.” Harry sighed blissfully, letting his head fall back against his cushy duvet and eyes slip closed.  
“Well,” Liam’s face reddened a bit, since he wasn’t used to hearing his friend speak so bluntly, “Why don’t you let him do it again?”  
“What?!” Harry’s eyes sprang open and he looked at Liam disbelievingly. He glanced once more at the door, afraid his parents had heard, but yet again there was no response.   
“Well you said it felt good! And as much as the guy freaks me out, he seems like he might actually be into you. So, why not live a little and screw around with him?” Liam explained defensively.  
“Ugh Liam, the worst part of all that is that it actually makes sense.” Harry groaned rubbing his large hands tiredly over his eyes.  
“So it’s settled,” Liam said brightly, “You’re gonna let Louis Tomlinson touch your dick.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

The next day, Liam left Harry’s house with the demand of, “Tell me immediately if anything happens.”  
Harry found himself incredibly bored. It was Saturday which meant no school, no homework, and no chores. He started playing random games on his phone and wondered idly how any could possibly find them entertaining. Just as he shot his last angry bird towards a menacing green pig, his phone vibrated in his hand indicating a text from an unfamiliar number. Curiously, Harry opened it.  
Tell mummy and daddy ur going 2 liams 2night. Im picking u up at 7. Dnt ask where were going. Its a surprise  
Harry read and reread the message in confusion, before typing a reply.  
Who is this?  
He received a reply quickly.  
Geez curly i thought u were smart enough 2 figure it out  
Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled, as the identity of the mystery texter clicked into place. This also seemed like the perfect opportunity to put Liam’s words into action. So with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, Harry replied,  
Okay, Louis. I’ll see you then. ;)  
Harry checked the time on his phone seeing he had a few hours before Louis said to be ready. As reality set in, Harry started to panic. He had no idea where they were going, and therefore didn’t have the slightest clue what to wear or what to expect. Harry decided that since Liam had technically gotten him into this mess, he should be the one to get him out. He picked up his phone and clicked on the familiar contact.  
“Hello?” Liam’s voice barked out from the small speaker.  
“Liam, Louis said he’s taking me somewhere tonight and he didn’t say where. I have absolutely no clue what to wear.” Harry sighed, realizing how stupid he sounded.  
“Come on, Harry, it should be obvious.” Liam snorted, “This is Louis Tomlinson we’re talking about. He’s not gonna be taking you to a fancy restaurant. Dress casual, or better yet, dress cool.”  
“Right casual – cool.” Harry took a deep breath and walked towards his closet. He threw open the door and stared hopelessly at the multiple copies of his bland school uniform.  
“I’m sure you could find something suitable in the back of your closet.” Liam reassured him.  
Harry pushed through the uniforms and was greeted with a site that made him smile so wide that deep dimples formed on each side of his cheeks. He balanced the phone between his cheek and his shoulder and reached forward to take the Pink Floyd t-shirt, which he had forgotten he even owned, and tight black skinny jeans that his mother had bought him but he had never worn, off their hangers.  
“Liam, I’ve got it.” Harry exclaimed, admiring his uncharacteristically casual clothing.  
“One last thing!” Liam said urgently, “Don’t wear a belt.”  
“Then my bum will be hanging out of my pants!” Harry said skeptically inspecting the dark jeans.  
“Just do it, trust me. And stop over-thinking this, like I know you already are.” Liam advised.  
“Fine.” Harry sighed, “Now I’ve got to go get ready. Thanks Liam.” He hung up the phone and carefully placed the outfit on his bed and smoothed out any crinkles on the shirt.  
Harry decided to take a shower in an attempt to calm his nerves. He scurried to the bathroom, undressing himself on the way, and tucked his clothes into the hamper. He set the water on hot, and stepped under the steamy spray.  
As he lathered shampoo through his unruly curls, Harry wondered about what exactly Louis had planned for him. If it was anything like Friday morning then Harry was more than ready to see his new troublemaking friend.  
After turning the water off, Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself up in a fluffy towel. He stopped on his way out of the bathroom, and stared at himself curiously in the mirror. He didn’t really look like a guy who was about to screw around with Louis Tomlinson. The thought made him chuckle and shake his head. He stepped out of the bathroom, while wondering when his life had actually become exciting.  
After walking into his bedroom with soggy feet, Harry stared at the clothes that he had set out for himself. Harry was never really into music, but he had been a fan of Pink Floyd since before he could remember. Although he was a fan of their music, Harry was still nervous to wear clothes that were so unlike him.  
Harry sucked in a breath and stuck a leg in the unworn jeans. He wiggled and wobbled and hopped until his pants were securely on his waist. With a sigh of relief he let his arms fall to his sides. His pants drooped without the help of a belt to hold them up. Finally, he pulled the band shirt over his head and dragged his feet towards the bathroom in his mirror.  
Harry stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself in disgust. His checkered boxers were peaking out below his shirt and his pants were right below his bum. He felt completely out of his element, but he had to admit he looked pretty cool.  
The sound of his phone vibrating snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He looked to see that he had a message from Louis, whose number he now had saved into his phone. A small smile graced his plump lips as he opened the message.  
Im at the corner of ur street. Get ur ass out here curly im lonely  
Harry snorted at the message, and tried to rid himself of the nervous butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. Now, not only was he going to spend a few hours with the boy that had jammed his way into his life, but he had to do something he had never done before – lie to his parents.  
Harry padded softly down the stairs, each step increasing his fear. The sound of water boiling and the oven timer drifted from the kitchen. Deciding that that was where his mother must be, Harry hovered nervously in that direction. He pulled his pants up in annoyance and stepped into the warm kitchen.  
“Hey Mum, I’m gonna go to Liam’s house.” Harry muttered, trying his best to not sound suspicious.  
“Yeah sure, have fun.” His mother said. She looked up from the soup she had been stirring and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why are you dressed like that?”  
“Like what?” Harry said feigning ignorance.  
“Nevermind.” She replied with a shake of her head, “Those jeans look nice on you by the way; though you should probably wear a belt.”  
“Okay bye.” Harry said hurriedly, ignoring his mother’s advice to wear a belt. He dashed out of the kitchen and rushed out the front door.  
Once the outside air hit Harry, he let what had just happened sink in. He had lied to his mom, and now he was about to hang out with a criminal. Although the smart thing to do would be go inside and lock himself in his room all night, Harry walked through his front yard with a spring in his step. Who knew being rebellious could be so fun?  
As Harry ambled down his street, he couldn’t help but notice how serene the night was. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the few stars that showed up in the suburban neighborhood, shined brightly. No one else was out except Harry, creating a peaceful atmosphere. The peace was ruined, however, but the soft purring of a car engine.  
An old, beat-up, navy blue, 1969 Camero was parked at the corner of the street. Harry could see the outline of Louis’ frame through the tinted glass. His heart started beating a mile a minute, and the sudden burst of confidence he had had fizzled out hastily. With a deep breath, Harry pulled the passenger door open, which creaked ever so slightly, and hopped into the vintage vehicle.  
Louis looked him up and down for an unnecessary amount of time after he sat down. Harry felt hot and uncomfortable, but let Louis look him over, because how are you supposed to seduce someone if you won’t let them look at you? Finally, after much too long, Louis let out a hearty wolf-whistle.  
“Lookin’ good, Curly. You should get dolled up like this all the time.” Louis said honestly.  
Harry blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment, and mumbled, “Thanks, I guess.”  
“I’m taking you to a secret place tonight that you’re not allowed to tell anyone, alright?” Louis asked sternly, his smile not matching the tone of his voice.  
“I promise I won’t tell a soul.” Harry chuckled with a hand to his heart.  
Louis put the car in drive and headed out of the neighborhood. He pressed a button on the radio, and the air was filled with loud music. Harry watched Louis bobbing his head to the thumping rhythm.  
“What is this?” Harry asked curiously.  
“The Vaccines. They’re my all time favorite band, so get used to hearing them a lot.” Louis replied with a brilliant smile.  
At Louis’ words, Harry felt the uncontrollable butterflies return, but not out of nervousness this time. He had lost track of when exactly he had started to enjoy Louis’ presence, but suddenly he was getting more and more appealing.  
The eyeliner framing Louis’ aqua eyes didn’t look freakish anymore, but merely enhanced his beauty. The piercings in his lips and ears didn’t look disgusting, but were a form of expression and individuality. The tattoos littering his body didn’t look thuggish, but were now art with meaning and life. Everything about Louis was pulling Harry in like a magnet, and he didn’t know how much longer he could resist.  
Louis parked the car at a popular neighborhood park, which was now deserted because of the late hour. He wordlessly turned off the car and got out, leaving Harry alone in the car and confused. Deciding it was best to follow Louis, Harry hurried out of the car.  
“You brought me to a park?” Harry asked incredulously.  
“Technically yes.” Louis replied, making quick strides towards a set of dense trees, “But we’re not staying here. Follow me and I’ll show you where the magic happens.”  
Harry rushed forwards, following Louis into the patch of heavily populated trees. Louis was walking fast, and Harry had to continually duck to avoid being hit with branches. His pants kept slipping down past his bum, and Harry frowned disliking the unfamiliar sensation.  
The distant sound of voices drifted through the trees, and Harry watched in fascination as Louis’ whole face lit up with a bright smile. The trees gave way to a small clearing. Harry pushed through until he was completely free from the thick trees, and gasped at the sight that lay before him. All of the intimating members of The Outcasts were gathered around a small fire, and they were all staring straight at him.  
“This is who you were so excited to bring?” Caroline asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
Before Louis could reply Niall added rather rudely, “Why the fuck would you bring him?”  
Louis sent Niall a glare so harsh that Harry was almost scared of him for a moment as he remembered just what Louis was capable of. He held a power over the group of misfits that was almost respectable. No one dared fight for the leadership position that Louis had held for as long as anyone could remember.  
Zayn broke the awkward silence by softly patting the ground next to him, indicating for Louis to sit down. Louis smiled gratefully and reached out towards Harry’s wrist. He met his eye for a fraction of a second, as if asking permission to touch him. Harry smiled and nodded once, and Louis grabbed onto him carefully. He pulled him lightly towards to spot next to Zayn and they settled down on the crunchy grass.  
“Did anyone bring the beer?” Cher asked casually. Niall grinned wickedly and pulled two six-packs from behind his back.  
Niall handed out a pack to the person on either side of him, and the group started passing the cans around. Harry felt trapped. Never once had he drank anything alcoholic; not even sips of his mother’s wine. But now he was being handed a can of cheap beer and everyone around him was drinking and he had no idea what to do.  
“Hey you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Louis muttered to Harry, as if sensing his fear.  
“No, it’s fine.” Harry smiled in an attempt to act casual.  
Harry snapped open the can and took a huge gulp of the beverage. He tried not to gag at the rancid taste. Feeling Louis’ eyes on him, Harry dutifully swallowed down the disgusting liquid and smiled widely as if to say “no big deal.” Louis shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to his friends.  
“It’s been too long since we got together like this.” Zayn sighed nostalgically.  
A boy who Harry recognized as Nick Grimshaw nodded in agreement, as he rolled a blunt. Harry looked around the circle of rebellious teens and noticed that, besides himself and Louis, everyone was smoking cigarettes or marijuana. He felt extremely out of place as he sipped lightly at the beer in his shaky hand.  
“I’m not trying to sound like a bitch or anything,” Cher said carefully, eyes locking with Harry’s, “but it seems like you actually give a fuck about getting good grades and the future and stuff. But, like – why?”  
“Well why wouldn’t you care about your future?” Harry asked in confusion.  
“Because you lose track of what’s happening in the present. You miss out on the best years of your life.” Cher replied honestly. She didn’t sound condescending or rude like Harry would’ve expected from her. She sounded like she actually cared – and it made Harry really think.  
The conversation continued, becoming less coherent as more blunts were passed around, but Harry wasn’t paying attention. The words Cher had said kept rolling through Harry’s thoughts. Had he truly been missing out on life because of his constant worry of the future? All Harry really did was schoolwork. His only goal in life was to go to Harvard School of Law and graduate to become a lawyer. But what about after he had achieved his goal? Would he look back on these years and regret his decisions? Maybe he really did just need to live a little.  
Before Harry knew it, several members of the twisted group of people were standing to leave. Louis pushed himself off the dry ground and held out a hand. Harry blushed and grabbed onto Louis’ tiny hand, and let him help him up.  
The walk back to the car, as well at the car ride back to Harry’s house was silent. Harry was still a bit shaken up about what Cher had told him, and Louis seemed to understand that Harry wasn’t in the mood to chat. It was almost scary how Louis had picked up on Harry’s moods and thoughts so easily.  
Louis parked the car where it had been earlier at the corner of Harry’s street and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry was quickly reminded of Liam’s words, realizing that now would be the perfect opportunity to do anything particularly freaky. Then again, Harry was completely inexperienced and had yet to even have his first kiss, so he was clueless on how to make the first move.  
“I’m sorry Niall was such a dick.” Louis said softly, looking shy and unsure of himself for once.  
“It’s fine. I wouldn’t let that get to me.” Harry said honestly smiling at how adorable Louis looked when he was nervous.  
“Maybe next time I’ll let you pick the place.” Louis chuckled.  
“Yeah.” Harry said breathlessly. His heartbeat started to speed up and his thoughts became a mantra of nexttimenexttimenexttime.  
“Something wrong, Curly? You look a bit funny?” Louis smirked, gaining back his familiar cocky attitude.  
“Yeah, yeah I just – I’m good. I’m bloody brilliant.” Harry smiled dazedly at the pretty, little, punk boy in front of him.  
“Oh fuck this! I give up on trying to be patient!” Louis exclaimed suddenly.  
Harry was more than confused for just a second, before Louis surged forward and crashed their lips together. It was rough and quick and over way too quickly. Louis pulled back just enough to gauge Harry’s reaction. But Harry wasn’t having any of it. He had been given a small taste and now he needed more.  
Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ head frantically and reattached their lips. Louis smiled against his pink lips and took control of the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, and Harry let him in submissively.  
The sensation was so new and unique and Harry absolutely loved it. Their lips moved perfectly in sync. The two studs piercing through Louis’ lips scraped obscenely against the soft skin of Harry’s moist lips, causing him to gasp. Neither of them stopped to breath, instead breathing heavily out of their noses and into each other’s mouths. The air in the old Camero was becoming increasingly heated.  
Louis snaked a hand down suddenly right to the growing bulge in Harry’s pants. Harry let out a high pitched squeak at the feeling. Louis pulled back and laughed obnoxiously, and Harry covered his face in embarrassment.  
“Oh god, Harry, that was adorable!” Louis managed to say in between laughs.  
“That was my first kiss ok?” Harry groaned; face still covered by his massive hands.  
“Was it really?” Louis said seriously, “I wouldn’t have guessed. I mean look at you for fucks sake!” Louis gestured towards Harry, who peeked out from behind his palms.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked in confusion.  
“You’re fit as fuck! I mean someone of your intelligence must have noticed by now.” Louis grinned widely.  
“I guess I never noticed.” Harry blushed.  
“Well now you have! Now get outta my car! Wouldn’t want Mummy and Daddy to worry.” Louis gave him an over exaggerated smile.  
“Wait, I…um.” Harry stuttered awkwardly.  
Louis understood, though. He moved forward and pressed his lips lightly against Harry’s. Harry sighed in contentment, letting the sweet kiss linger, before pulling away.  
Harry stumbled out of the car with a goofy, love-struck smile on his face. He started wandering towards his house, trying not to look too giddy. He was still painfully aware of Louis’ eyes on him through his windshield.  
“Oh and by the way,” Louis called out his window, “I like it better when you don’t wear a belt.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

The next day was Sunday. A steady rain was falling and a relative state of calm had settled over the Styles’ household. Like every other Sunday, Liam came over to prepare with Harry for the school week ahead.  
The boys were lounging on Harry’s bed, several planners and textbooks splayed out over the mattress. They had been working diligently, as usual, but each boy was feeling antsy; Liam because he was itching to know what had happened with Louis the night before, and Harry because he knew it was only a matter of time before Liam’s patience broke and he bombarded Harry with questions.  
Finally, after an awfully long silence Liam asked much too casually, “So Harry, anything happen last night?”   
Harry sighed blissfully, “Yeah Liam.” He said simply.  
“Well do you care to specify?” Liam asked pointedly.  
“Well, erm, we kissed. Like, a lot.” Harry muttered shyly.  
“Harry your first kiss? That’s awesome!” Liam encouraged genuinely, as he wrapped his friend in a tight hug.  
Last year, Liam had dated a wonderful girl named Danielle. She was gorgeous with her long curly hair and toned body from years of dancing. She made Liam incredibly happy. But eventually, she had broken up with him for the simple reason that she was bored. It hurt Liam terribly, and Harry had been there for him the entire time. Although things ended badly, Harry was jealous. Not only had Liam been on cloud nine, if only for a little while, he also was able to experience pleasures that Harry’s body craved. Because even though Harry had hundreds of other priorities above sex, he was still a teenage boy with hormones.  
“You don’t have to treat me like I’m a little kid.” Harry mumbled. Liam had always babied Harry a bit.   
“Oh sorry.” Liam coughed awkwardly, “So I guess this means you’re gay then?”  
Harry thought about it for a moment, before replying, “Hmm I guess it does. I never really thought about it, but yeah. I’m definitely gay.”  
“Ok now that that’s out of the way, what was it like?” Liam asked, positioning himself so he was laying on his side, and propping himself up by his elbow.  
Harry lay back on the mattress, spreading out his long limps. He sighed in contentment, “It was so nice. He’s such a good kisser – not that I have anything to compare it to – but I could just tell ya know? And now all I wanna do is snog his brains out.”  
“So he’s like your boyfriend now?” Liam asked.  
“What?! No, of course not!” Harry exclaimed defensively.  
There was no way in hell that Louis Tomlinson could be his boyfriend. The people that associated themselves with Louis Tomlinson were trouble-making scum. To become romantically involved with Louis could only bring bad things.  
“Oh shit, Liam! What’ve I gotten myself into?” Harry wailed shoving his face in a fluffy pillow.   
“What do you mean?” Liam asked, concern and over-protectiveness flickering through his auburn eyes.   
“I can’t be screwing around with Louis Tomlinson!” Harry explained pulling has face as from the squishy pillow, “All he is, is trouble! What will everyone think of me? And what if my parents find out?!” Harry hissed out the last part.   
“Hmm,” Liam’s eyebrows scrunched together as he thought, “I guess you’re right. But if you like him then it shouldn’t matter what other people think. And, I mean, as for your parents - that could actually be a problem.”  
“I think that maybe I should just try and ease him away from me. It’s for the best.” Harry sighed.  
Liam looked like he wanted to argue, but just nodded in agreement. This was going to be hard, but Harry had worked hard to establish his over-achieving lifestyle, and he wasn’t about to let some punk ruin that.  
-x-  
On Monday morning, something quite peculiar happened – Harry didn’t want to go to school. It wasn’t exactly that Harry didn’t want to go to school, but more so that he didn’t want to go to the school parking lot. But Harry hadn’t missed a day of school in his entire life, and he didn’t want to either, so he had dutifully got up and ready and driven himself to school.  
After a bit of over-thinking, Harry had decided on getting to school early. If he got there early enough, then maybe Louis and Zayn wouldn’t be at school yet, and he could march into the school building without a hitch. So exactly twenty minutes before school started, Harry hopped out of his car and scurried through the nearly empty parking lot.  
To Harry’s horror, he saw that not only was Zayn already there, but he and Louis were leaned up against the bumper of his car and chatting amicably. Harry slowed his pace, prolonging the inevitable confrontation, and kept his eyes on Louis.  
Louis looked absolutely stunning. He had again styled his hair in a messy quiff that accentuated his angular cheekbones that Harry was so fond of. His eyeliner was drawn on perfectly and artfully smudged to make the boy look more rugged.   
Louis let out a joyful laugh at something Zayn said. The corners of his eyes scrunched up, making him look young and innocent despite his grungy appearance. Something warm and fuzzy stirred in the pit of Harry’s stomach. Louis just looked so beautiful that Harry couldn’t think straight – no pun intended. And so, Harry came to the conclusion that there was no way in hell he could even consider letting Louis go.  
Louis finally noticed Harry’s presence and his whole face exploded with a blinding smile, “Hi there, Curly, you’re early today.”  
“I, erm, I – yeah.” Harry stuttered.   
Louis stepped forward, a sly smile gracing his lips. He intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and pulled him towards Zayn’s car. After opening the creaky back door, he pulled Harry inside.  
The inside of Zayn’s car was interesting. It was a complete mess and reeked of stale weed and fresh cigarettes. The seats were tattered and the cheap material that covered them was stained and ripped. And although it should’ve been disgusting, it felt homey and well loved.   
“Louis what’re you doing?” Harry asked in confusion.  
“Well the bell rings in twenty minutes, and knowing you, I assume you’ll go in about five minutes before that. So let’s see what all we can do in fifteen minutes.” Louis purred with a wicked smirk.  
Louis pushed Harry back gently until he was lying on his back against the dirty seat. He moved stealthily until he was positioned on top of Harry with his legs straddling Harry’s thighs. He held himself up with his hands, which were placed on either side of Harry’s head. Harry watched in partially in fascination and partially in arousal.   
Louis leaned forward until their foreheads touched, “You’re so cute when you have no idea what to do.” His breath tickled the sensitive skin of Harry’s lips.  
Harry chuckled at his own lack of experience and decided that now was a good time to make the first move for once. He eliminated the tiny distance between them by pushing his full lips against Louis’ thinner ones. Louis brought his arms down, so that they were even closer.   
Harry was overwhelmed with sensations. The feeling of Louis’ perfect lips moving against his was still so new, but now with the added pleasure of Louis’ heated body pressed against his, Harry’s hormones were raging out of control. He could feel himself hardening in his uniform pants, and he knew Louis could feel it too.  
Louis detached himself from Harry’s mouth, “Shit man, you wanna let me suck you off?” He smiled dirtily.  
“What?!” Harry’s eyes widened to double their size.  
“You heard me.” Louis kept the kinky smirk on his face, “Can I suck your dick? I promise I won’t bite.”  
Harry hardened even more just at the thought of it. They definitely had the time for a good blow job. And he couldn’t deny that he was incredibly horny. In all actuality, it seemed like an amazing idea, and there was no reason to say no.  
“Yeah, yeah that’d be great.” Harry nodded frantically, his breathing becoming quicker with need, “Just mind the piercings, alright?”   
“Will do.” Louis said smiling like a kid in a candy store.   
Louis reattached their lips, as his nimble fingers worked with Harry’s pants button. He deftly unzipped Harry’s zipper, and without any warning, he shoved a hand down Harry’s boxers and got a tight grip on Harry’s dick. Harry gasped filthily in Louis’ mouth, and he squeezed his eyes shut to better concentrate on the wonderful feeling.  
A sharp tapping at the window made both of the aroused boys jump. They reluctantly tore their eyes away from each other to look at the source of the sound. Standing at the window was Zayn, with a cigarette between his finger and a humorous smirk on his face.  
“Could you guys go fuck in Harry’s car instead, please? I’m not really in the mood to clean cum stains out of the seats.” Zayn laughed, the sound muffled from outside.  
“No way! Have you seen Harry’s car? It’s wicked tiny!” Louis grinned back, “Now look you’ve gone and ruined the mood! I’ll be sure and remember this!”  
Zayn rolled his eyes and flipped Louis the bird, who smiled good naturedly in response. The whole exchanged just made Harry extremely confused and sexually frustrated, because Louis’ hand was still deep into Harry’s trousers.  
“Hey Louis, you erm, your hand is…yeah.” Harry breathed out awkwardly, still way too horny.  
“Oh! Shit I’m sorry! Zayn distracted me.” Louis pulled his hand away, much to Harry’s disappointment, “I guess he sort of ruined this, huh?”  
“No, no we can still…ya know. We can even go to my car if you want?” Harry asked pleading with his eyes.  
“Wow, Curly, keep it in your pants! I had no idea you wanted it so bad. It’s kinda hot to be honest. But no, now the whole moment has been ruined, and I’m not in the mood to suck dick anymore.” Louis said with a devilish smirk.  
“Please, Louis. I really really need it.” Harry begged.  
“Come on, Harry. Be a good boy and go to class.” Louis said as he opened the door and got out of the car.   
Harry huffed in annoyance, but followed behind Louis. In all honesty, Louis was right. School would be starting much too soon to fit in a quality blow job, and no one wanted their first blow job to be a bad one.   
After they were out of the car, Louis pulled Harry in for a tight hug. Harry melted in his touch, temporarily forgetting his arousal to sink into his warm embrace. Louis sighed blissfully, and his warm breath tickled Harry’s ear.  
“I’ll miss you.” Louis said in a sickly-sweet, joking tone. Although he was only kidding, Harry could sense a truth in his words.  
“I’m only going to school.” Harry reassured him.  
“I’ll text you, okay?” Louis said as his hands rubbed comforting circles on Harry’s back.  
“Wait you mean while I’m in class?” Harry asked incredulously, pulling away from Louis.  
“Of course during class, silly! You have texted during class right?” Louis asked in disbelief.  
“Well, I mean, no. But I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Harry replied honestly.  
“You’re without a doubt the weirdest boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Louis laughed, and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.  
“Yeah, um I’ll see ya later then.” Harry murmured, and he retreated towards to school.   
Harry rushed into school and to his classroom. By the time he made it to his desk, he was out of breath and shocked. Louis had said it himself. He was his boyfriend; it was official now. If Harry had wanted out, he was already in too deep. As much as the thought surprised him, it didn’t really scare him. If anything, Harry was feeling rather giddy with the face that Louis had picked someone as boring and lifeless as him to settle in a relationship with.   
Liam sauntered into class looking chipper. He had always been especially cheerful on Mondays; a fact that bothered a lot of grumpy people, but Harry was rather fond of. With a smile, Liam slid into his seat beside Harry.  
“What’s gotten you all shaken up?” Liam asked.  
“Louis’ my boyfriend.” Harry said simply.  
“Oh Hazza, that’s wonderful!” Liam’s smile widened.  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded a slow smile spreading across his face, “Yeah, it is kind of wonderful, isn’t it?”  
Suddenly, Harry’s phone buzzed from in his pocket. He normally kept it off and tucked away in his backpack – nobody texted him anyways – but he had left it on in hopes that Louis would keep his promise to text him. He pulled it out of his pocket and typed to passcode to unlocked the phone.  
we’ve got 2 hang out 2day  
“Harry your dimples are showing.” Liam teased, as Harry read the message from Louis.   
“Oh shut up.” Harry replied half-heartedly, as he sent Louis a positive reply.  
-x-  
Algebra was the one class that Harry didn’t have with Liam, which in turn had made it Harry’s least favorite class. Not only did he miss out on any human interaction for a whole class period, but he had to walk to that class by himself too. And so, that’s how Harry found himself alone at his locker getting his heavy textbook. He was about to walk away, when he heard a familiar voice.  
“What the fuck is Louis messing around with that weird kid for?” A voice that Harry recognized as Niall sneered viciously.  
“This isn’t like him at all. He’s normally not so…involved with his boy toys.” A new voice – Caroline agreed.  
“You seem to know the most about this, Zayn. What’s going on?” Another girl, most likely Cher, asked.  
“Look, it’s none of your god damn business. Just leave it. And don’t talk to Louis about it, either. He’s a big boy. He can do whatever the hell he wants.” Zayn replied coolly.  
Harry had heard enough, and he dashed off to class, not sure of what to make of the strange events that had just taken place. He wasn’t at all surprised by The Outcasts not liking him, but he was surprised about Zayn sticking up for him.  
-x-  
After Algebra, Harry met up with Liam and explained the conversation he had overheard. Liam seemed less impressed, considering the fact that he had never even met any of the people that Harry was talking about. However, Harry and Liam were both shocked when none other than Zayn himself strolled over to the two boys.  
“Um, hi?” Harry said; more of a question than a greeting.  
“I need to talk to you.” Zayn said in his usual uncaring manner.  
“Okay, then talk to me.” Harry said sounding a bit ruder than he would have liked.  
Zayn looked pointedly at Liam as if to ask him to go away. Liam, however, seemed frozen with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Harry ignored Liam’s momentary weirdness.  
“You can just say it. I would end up telling him anyways.” Harry stated.  
“Okay whatever,” Zayn sighed, “Well obviously I know you and Louis are together, I mean I saw you dry humping in my car this morning. But just because I’m okay with it, doesn’t mean everyone is. Even though me and Lou’s friends are great, they’re kind of huge dicks. And honestly they fucking hate you. So if I were you, I wouldn’t hang around them too much. They wouldn’t say anything to Louis because they’re too scared of him, but even Cher could beat the shit out of you if you got on her bad side. So basically, keep whatever’s going on with you two a secret, because the group isn’t too fucking thrilled about it.” And with that, Zayn turned quickly on his heel and sauntered away.  
“Wow. Who the fuck was that?” Liam asked in astonishment.  
“That’s Zayn. He’s Louis’ best mate.” Harry replied, still puzzled and slightly afraid at what Zayn had said.  
“He’s hot as fuck.” Liam said breathlessly sounding like a school girl with a crush.  
Harry looked at Liam incredulously; surprised not only by what Liam had said, but also by his colorful choice of words. He shook his head. Today had been much too weird. Without another word, Harry marched off to class.  
“Wait! You were dry humping in Zayn’s car?!” Liam called after him as he rushed to catch up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

By the time Harry got home from school, he was exhausted. All the events of the busy day had left his mind spinning. As he sat on his bed doing his homework, he became increasingly frustrated at his lack of ability to concentrate.   
Harry was actually worried that he was unable to focus on his schoolwork. He had never come across this problem before, even in the toughest of times. But now as he stared at the jumbled numbers of his math homework, all Harry could think about was Zayn’s cool warning and the fact that Louis would be with him in less than an hour.   
The last thought sent Harry’s thoughts spiraling completely out of control. He realized he was still in his school uniform, which definitely did not look “cool” as Liam had put it. Not only did he need to change, but he needed to find an excuse to his parents to leave the house as well. The last thought was absolutely horrifying.   
As Harry was carefully constructing a plan of action in his mind, his phone vibrated. He groaned, knowing that only two people really texted him, and he was willing to bet that it wasn’t Liam. With a sigh, Harry picked up his phone and opened the message, which was sure enough from Louis.  
i’ll b over n 5. Dnt worry bout ur parents. I got it all figured out  
This sent Harry truly panicking. Not because of dealing with his parents, because apparently Louis had a plan. Now his issue was about how he looked. He only had five minutes to make himself look presentable.  
Remembering Louis’ compliment, Harry ripped off his expensive leather belt, and tucked it into his organized belt drawer. His pants sagged down without the help of the belt to hold them up. The feeling was still uncomfortable, but Harry figured he would just have to suffer through it. After a moment’s hesitation, he also untucked his white button up shirt, and took off his navy blue school blazer and tie.  
Harry stumbled over to his bathroom mirror and looked himself over. He definitely looked better than before, but he knew he could look better. With a tilt of his head, Harry studied himself over to see if there was anything else he could do to try and make himself look rougher. He shook out his shaggy hair, making it look messier and better overall.  
To add the finishing touches, Harry opened up his medicine cabinet, exposing an array of over-priced cologne. He picked out his favorite bottle and spritzed himself liberally. After one last look at himself, Harry was satisfied with his appearance.  
Harry walked back into his room and flopped down on the bed to wait for Louis. He looked over at his phone to check for messages, but his inbox was empty. Harry sighed impatiently; he never was good at waiting.   
A sharp tapping at the balcony door made Harry jump. He flung himself up from his bed to see Louis standing yet again on his balcony waving enthusiastically with an overzealous grin on his face. Harry rolled his eyes, as he walked towards the door.  
“Louis what the hell are you doing?” Harry asked, opening the door just enough to poke his head outside.  
“Well I wanted to come over. Don’t worry, Curly, I’ve got a plan.” Louis said mischievously, “Go tell your parents that you’re not feeling well and you’re going to bed. That way they won’t come up. And then,” Louis added, his voice deepening sensually, “We can do whatever we want.”  
Harry gulped slowly, his pants becoming too tight. Louis’ idea actually wasn’t too bad. And he was still way too sexually frustrated from this morning. So Harry nodded slowly to Louis and turned to walk out of his room.  
Once outside his room, he padded slowly down the stairs in search of his parents. He found his mom cooking dinner in the kitchen, and his dad looking over some bills in the dining room. Deciding his dad would be easier to talk to, Harry headed towards the dining room. He sat down in the chair across from his dad.  
“Hey dad,” Harry rasped, making his voice sound sickly, “I’m not feeling too well.”  
Harry’s father’s eyes filled with concern, “Are you coming down with something?”  
“Um, no, I don’t think so.” Harry replied, not wanting his father to worry too much, “I think I’ll just go to bed and see if I feel better in the morning.” Harry rose from his seat to leave.  
“You’re going to miss dinner?” Harry’s dad questioned disbelievingly.   
“Yeah, I mean I’m not really hungry. I’ll probably just have a big breakfast tomorrow.” Harry said reasonably.   
“Well alright, goodnight then.” Harry’s father replied.   
With a muttered “goodnight”, Harry fled from the room breathlessly. Lying to his parents was still terrifying, but surprisingly came natural to him. With Harry’s quick thinking, making up excuses was effortless. It would take some getting used to, but Harry could see it becoming easier to do.   
As Harry hopped up the stairs, he grew increasingly excited. Louis was waiting for him in his room to hopefully finish what he had started in Zayn’s car that morning. Harry’s dick gave a small twitch in response at just the thought of what Louis’ pierced lips could do.   
When Harry got to his room, he pushed the door open gently. He was greeted with the sight of Louis sitting innocently on his bed, looking around Harry’s room. He had kicked his raggy Vans off and they were laying in a messy pile on Harry’s vacuumed floor. With a huge dimpled smile on his face, Harry sat down carefully next to his boyfriend.  
“So you did it?” Louis turned to Harry with a small closed-mouth smile.  
“Yep. They should stay downstairs all night.” Harry replied proudly.   
“So Harry,” Louis said, his expression growing serious, “you…you actually like me right? Like you’re okay with being in a relationship with me, right?”  
Harry was momentarily speechless. Louis had always been cocky and sure of himself, but now he just seemed insecure. It was refreshing, really, to see this new side of Louis; the one with emotions and feelings. The boy behind all the tattoos and piercing.  
“Yeah, yeah course I like you,” Harry replied, guiltily remembering his plans to get rid of Louis, “Why would you think I don’t like you?”  
“No, you’ll think I’m silly.” Louis laughed shyly.  
“Tell me anyways.” Harry urged.  
“Well, I mean, you’re all straight A’s and perfect. Like you literally never do anything wrong. You’re – well you’re golden boy. And basically I’m just a failure. I dropped out in senior year for fuck’s sake! I’m not – I’m just not good enough for you.” Louis mumbled sadly keeping his eyes on his lap.  
Harry felt a rush of emotion hit him, hard. Louis had laid out all his insecurities for him to see. There was so much more to Louis than he ever would’ve guessed, and it had him falling head over heels.   
Without another thought, Harry lunged forward and wrapped Louis in a tight hug. Louis nuzzled his face in Harry’s neck and laughed breathlessly. It was fluffy and sweet and emotional, but neither of them cared. They had found a comfort in each other like nothing else, and they were happy.  
Louis pulled away just enough to connect his lips with Harry’s. Harry responded immediately with emotion and passion. This was unlike any of their kisses before, because for once it wasn’t fueled by lust, but with affection.  
But when the cool metal of Louis’ snakebites scraped dirtily against Harry’s lips, he let his dick do all the thinking. He pushed Louis roughly down on his posh mattress and straddled Louis’ hips. Headily, he grinded against Louis pressing his newly formed erection against Louis’ thigh. Louis gasped out a filthy moan into Harry’s hot mouth.  
Harry was intoxicated with need and arousal, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the sickening combination. So when Louis reached down to unbutton his uniform pants, Harry pushed his hips forward early. Without breaking the kiss, Louis shucked off Harry’s pants, and threw them carelessly onto the clean floor.  
Skillfully, Louis flipped Harry over so that he was laying against the soft mattress. He pushed his body down so that his face was level with the bulge tenting Harry’s boxers. Louis eyed it hungrily, licking his lips in anticipation.  
“Are you sure about this?” Louis looked back up at Harry’s face, looking him directly in his lust-filled green eyes, “If you think this is going too fast, I can stop.”  
“No, no you’re fine. I really really want this.” Harry breathed desperately.  
Louis nodded, before slowly peeling off Harry’s boxers to reveal his massive erection. Louis smiled at the sight, and leaned down to suck lightly at the head. Harry groaned loudly at the new feeling. That was all the encouragement Louis needed, and he opened his mouth wide to take in more of him.  
Harry moaned brokenly. Never before had he felt such pleasure. And just when he thought nothing could ever feel so good, Louis took him deeper. He hollowed out his cheeks to accommodate to the intrusion, and Harry could feel himself hitting the back of Louis’ throat.  
Louis hummed happily, sending vibrations in all the right places. With that, Harry’s eyelids fluttered shut and he came. Louis swallowed the hot spurts of cum that flowed thickly down his throat dutifully, before climbing back up to snuggle up close to Harry.  
“Holy fuck.” Harry chuckled contently.  
“I know. I’m pretty fucking amazing.” Louis smirked.   
Louis threw an arm around Harry and pulled him impossibly close. Harry smiled to himself and let his head settle on Louis’ neck. The moment was so peaceful and intimate, and neither boy wanted it to end. But reality is a bitch, and Harry was too reasonable to let Louis sleep in his bed, especially on a school night.   
“You better go, Lou.” Harry murmured, “I’ve gotta go to school tomorrow.”  
“Always so responsible.” Louis teased lovingly, “But you’re right.”  
Louis rolled out of Harry’s bed gracelessly and slipped on his worn-out Vans. He took Harry’s hand in his and strolled slowly out to the balcony. Once outside, Louis stopped to stare at Harry, unashamedly.  
The night air was chilly, but serene. It seemed as if the stars shined brighter than usual, but that could’ve just been Harry’s post-orgasm high talking. All in all, the night was beautiful as the two teenage boys stared at each other in adoration.  
“Bye, Harry,” Louis whispered, as if afraid to break the silence, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.” Harry muttered, at a loss for words.  
With a measured, careful speed, Louis stood up on his tip-toes so that he was eye level with Harry. Harry had never realized their height difference was so significant, but quickly discovered that he loved it. Louis leaned forward, pausing to run his thumb affectionately on Harry’s cheek, before placed a sweet, soft kiss on Harry’s awaiting lips.  
Harry kissed his back slowly, savoring the tender feeling of Louis’ lips on his. Eventually, Louis pulled away unhurriedly, relishing the kiss. He dropped back down onto his feet and turned without another word, to climb down off of Harry’s balcony.   
Harry watched, with fond eyes, as Louis scampered hastily off of Harry’s front lawn and to his old car. As he drove away, Harry could hear the now familiar music of The Vaccines playing loudly from the over-used speakers.  
Even after Louis’ departure, Harry stayed out on his balcony. He enjoyed the peace and solitude that the secluded night had to offer. His thoughts stayed on the lovely boy with the tattooed skin, as he stood outside and watched as gentle night faded to bright morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

The next morning Harry slouched down the stairs to find his mother had made him breakfast. He hadn’t got a wink of sleep the night before, but he definitely didn’t regret it. Although he was exhausted, Harry had never felt so happy in his life.

 

As he ate his food, his mother sat down at the seat across from him. Harry could feel her watching him closely, but he kept his eyes on his breakfast and swallowed down his paranoia. In all honesty Harry had been pretty loud last night. He could only hope that his parents hadn’t heard and weren’t suspicious of him.

 

“Harry you weren’t feeling well last night?” Harry’s mom questioned him.

 

“Um no not really, but I’m gonna go to school today. I can’t miss it.” Harry muttered and shoved a bite of food into his large mouth.

 

“You don’t look too good. You look like you really just need to rest. Are you sure you’re fine?” His mom asked concernedly.

 

“I’m fine, Mum. I just didn’t sleep well last night.” Harry said trying to keep his irritation to a minimum.

 

“Well if you’re sure. You’re so passionate about school, Harry. It’s great that your father and I will never have to worry about any of that. We don’t tell you enough, but you’ve got a bright future ahead of you, son.” She smiled warmly.

 

“Thanks, Mum.” Harry mumbled, and fled the room quickly.

 

Once he had made it to the safety of his bedroom, Harry leaned back against his door and let his body slide to the ground. He was consumed with guilt. He had lied to both his mother and father in the past few days, and yet they still showered him with praise and love. The worst part was, Harry knew he would continue to lie if Louis asked if to.

 

Thinking of Louis instantly perked Harry up, and he rose from his spot on his floor to get ready for the day. Remembering how he had looked the night before, Harry decided not to wear a belt or tuck his shirt in. It was a change, but he really did look nice. For an even more dramatic change, he skipped over carefully combing his hair and kept his messy bed head.

 

With a bit more confidence in his stride, Harry strolled through the house and outside to his car. Normally he wouldn’t be quite so thrilled to go to school, but then again he had never had been able to look forward to seeing his lovely boyfriend in the parking lot.

 

As Harry drove cheerfully to school, he found himself wishing he had actually invested in some CDs to listen to in his tiny car. The thought was foreign to Harry. He had never had any real interest in anything musical. Harry much preferred math problems over the rhythmic strumming of a guitar. But Harry ceased all pondering of his new found desires when he pulled into the parking lot.

 

Harry exited his car much too giddily. He was happy to see that Louis and Zayn were already waiting for him. Upon his arrival, Louis tackled Harry in a tight embrace, knocking the breath out of the taller boy. Harry was the first to pull away, but not before giving Louis a lingering kiss.

 

“Glad you’re here, Harry.” Zayn smiled warmly, “Now maybe Louis will shut the fuck up about you.”

 

“Hey!” Louis exclaimed, flicking Zayn roughly in the ear.

 

“You talk about me?” Harry blushed shyly.

 

“Only all the god damn time. Oh Zayn, Harry is so lovely. Harry is so sweet. Harry’s just so smart. Harry looked so fit this morning I just wanted to slam him down on the hood of your car and do filthy things to him.” Zayn mocked Louis, forcing his voice an octave higher.

 

“I don’t say it like that.” Louis mumbled looking down at his toes.

 

“Oh, well shit.” Harry’s face was now the color of the tomato, contrasting with his widened green eyes.

 

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” Zayn laughed, before turning and heading towards the school building.

 

“You want to fuck me on Zayn’s car?” Harry asked disbelievingly.

 

“Fine, fine I do.” Louis sighed, “Could we just drop it? I’ve had enough embarrassment to last me the rest of the day.”

 

“But why would you even want to-? I mean I’m not even-?” Harry sputtered.

 

“Are you seriously asking why I would want to fuck you? Harry Styles you really aren’t half as smart as you make people think, if you can’t see that you’re absolutely bangable!” Louis burst out.

 

“Wait…really?” Harry smiled modestly.

 

“Course you are.” Louis purred moving as close as possible standing face-to-face with Harry.

 

Louis snaked his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his palms on Harry’s ass. Louis squeezed his hands tightly on each of Harry’s ass cheeks, making the taller boy yelp in surprise. Harry could already feel himself getting aroused, and cursed Louis for his ability to make Harry lose control so easily.

 

“Louis, not before school. I’ll be a horny mess all day.” Harry whined.

 

“Then skip school with me. We can go back to my house and spend all day together.” Louis said enthusiastically. His aqua eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

“I can’t skip!” Harry exclaimed, “I’ve never missed a day of school in my life, plus Liam would miss me.”

 

“Bring Liam with you. I could tell Zayn to join us. I remember Zayn saying that he thinks Liam’s fit. Come on it would be so fun. It’s a win-win situation. We get your prude virgin friend a cute boy to shag, and we get to spend all day fucking you on the hood of Zayn’s car.” Louis pleaded.

 

“You do make a good point about Liam. He really does need to get laid.” Harry reasoned, ignoring the fact that he was also in desperate need of a good shag, “I’ll text him and ask him, but I’m not fucking you on Zayn’s car.”

 

Harry sent Liam a short text, asking him to come out to the parking lot. Louis called Zayn and told him about his well-thought-out plan, and soon Liam and Zayn had arrived to where Louis and Harry were settled near Zayn’s car in the parking lot.

 

“We’re skipping school.” Harry stated simply, after Liam and Zayn were within earshot.

 

“Harry, you can’t do that! Your parents would murder you! Plus I mean no offense to you,” Liam turned to Louis, “But I mean I hardly know you, and this could just be some plan to get him alone and drug him up or something!”

 

“Liam, first of all that’s ridiculous, and secondly we won’t be alone. You’ll be with us.” Harry snorted.

 

“You want me to skip school? Not in a million years, Harry. Are you sure you’re not on drugs right now?” Liam looked into Harry’s eyes suspiciously.

 

“You have to come.” Harry said urgently, “Zayn is coming with us.” He cocked an eyebrow in the boy’s direction.

 

“Oh! Now I get it. Okay, I guess maybe skipping just one day won’t be so bad.” Liam agreed sheepishly.

 

“Awesome! Now we’re going back to your house?” Harry asked Louis.

 

“Yeah, we’ve gotta take Zayn’s car though.” Louis replied looking across the few parking spaces at Harry’s miniscule Smart Car.

 

“Me and Lou get the back!” Harry shouted cheerfully.

 

Liam seemed both grateful and horrified to have to sit in the passenger’s seat beside Zayn. Zayn, however, looked apathetic about the entire ordeal, as he did about most things. Harry also couldn’t deny the happy fluttering he got in his tummy at getting to cuddle beside his boyfriend in the backseat.

 

The car ride was short and undeniably awkward. Although Harry was quite enjoying being entangled in a cozy snuggle with Louis, he could tense the tension that practically radiated off of Liam. He was sitting rigidly in the front seat and looking around the dingy car in an odd mixture of fascination and disgust. Zayn seemed completely unaware of the apparent discomfort of the younger boy beside him and continued keeping his bored brown eyes on the road. Finally, Zayn pulled into a small concrete driveway outside of what Harry assumed was Louis’ house.

 

Everything about Louis’ house was average. The neighborhood was average. The size of the one-story house was average. The front yard was average. And as Harry followed Louis up the average pathway leading to his average front door, he thought to himself about how much the house didn’t reflect Louis’ personality. That was, until Louis opened the front door revealing the interior.

 

The living room, which the group of four were currently standing in, was a mess. Half-empty bottles of beer and empty drive-thru wrappers littered the dilapidated coffee table in the center of the room. A small, worn-out loveseat was backed against the wall across from an ancient television. Crappy action movie posters covered the walls along with crude pictures of scantily clad women, even though it was quite obvious that Louis was very homosexual.

 

“So here’s the plan,” Louis said assertively, “Me and Golden Boy are going to my room and you two can stay in here and do…whatever it is that you do.”

 

Liam shot Harry a terrified and pleading look with his mocha brown eyes. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s wrist and pulled him giddily to a hallway that presumably led to his bedroom. Harry looked back at Liam, giving him an apologetic shrug, before giving into Louis’ touch and submissively let him take him to his room.

 

Louis paused outside a shabby door at the end of the hall. He released his tight grip on Harry’s wrist, who immediately missed the nice feeling.

 

“Welcome to my sanctuary.” Louis announced dramatically, before pushing open the creaky door.

 

Harry stepped inside the room and was engulfed with the stale stench of cigarette smoke. His bedroom, unlike the living room, was tidy and neat. The wall was covered with so many posters that the wall wasn’t even visible. Almost all of the faded posters were for bands that Harry didn’t recognize except for Panic! At the Disco and The Vaccines. His tiny twin bed sat snugly in the corner of his room, and was covered in a plain black duvet.

 

“This is awesome.” Harry breathed awestruck.

 

“Oh Curly, you’re too kind.” Louis chuckled, and he jumped childishly onto his springy bed.

 

Once Louis settled comfortably under the thick duvet he looked up to Harry innocently, and patted the small empty space beside him. Harry didn’t need any more persuasion, and he climbed onto the bed and wiggled successfully into the tiny space. The two boys giggled breathlessly once they had finally settled into their spots. The bed was so small that their noses brushed gently against each other.

 

“You know,” Louis muttered growing somber, “Contrary to what you and everyone else thinks, I’m not just trying to get into your pants.”

 

“Oh Louis,” Harry said sadly, “That’s not what I think. What would make you believe something as silly as that?”

 

“Well Liam sure as fuck thinks so. And, I mean, you guys are best friends. So I figure you must be telling him something to make him think that.” Louis whispered insecurely.

 

“To be completely honest, I don’t really talk about you to him much.” Harry muttered. Seeing Louis’ hurt expression he added, “He just wouldn’t understand. He just thinks you’re some weirdo criminal trying to steal my innocence. He doesn’t really get how I feel about you. I’m not really sure how the hell you did it, but you just made me fall for you and now you’re all I think about and fuck this has never happened to me. You’re so weird and quirky and enthusiastic about everything and your tattoos and stupid piercings are so hot. And, well, you’re just really hot in general. So hot that it’s not even fair. I mean not only are you incredibly good-looking, but you’ve also got this perfect, spontaneous personality that only makes you more attractive. And I’ve never met anyone like you, and I hope I never meet anyone like you, because you’re so unique and different and I don’t want anyone to steal those qualities away from you. And – shit – I should probably stop talking.” Harry rambled.

 

“No Harry, that was just lovely,” Louis sighed, a dopey grin lighting up his whole angelic face, “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

 

Louis closed the microscopic distance between them to pull Harry in for dreamy kiss. They keep their lips connected in a lazy kiss for much too long, but they were happy and content to just kiss on Louis’ bed without pushing it any further. Finally, when the need for air became apparent, Harry pulled away only enough so that their lips still brushed against each other.

 

“You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Harry whispered lovingly.

 

And right after the words fluttered out of his kiss swollen lips, Harry realized just how much he meant them.

 

-x-

 

Harry and Louis had spent the entire day locked up in Louis’ room, kissing and smiling and joking and talking of nothing in particular. Louis smoked several cigarettes, and Harry decided that he didn’t mind it at all as long as he got to watch Louis’ kissable lips suck lightly on the little cancerous stick.

 

They were both a bit giggly; drunk off of each other’s company. It was perfection and bliss and Harry made a mental note to skip school more frequently. But after several hours, responsibility caught back up to Harry, and he reminded Louis that school would be ending very shortly and his parents would question him endlessly if he got home later than usual.

 

The couple reluctantly exited Louis’ room and walked down the short distance of the hallway into the living room. Upon arrival, they were greeted with a sight that made Louis throw his head back in laughter.

 

Zayn and Liam were entangled hotly on the ratty loveseat. They had sprang apart after noticing Louis and Harry’s presence, but it was still quite obvious what they had been doing. Liam’s belt had been ripped off and his pants were unzipped. Zayn still had a sly hand shoved up under Liam’s school shirt. Short, hot pants were still flowing consistently out of both of their kiss swollen lips.

 

“Looks like my plan worked.” Louis smirked.

 

“Let’s just go home.” Harry chuckled.

 

-x-

 

“Oh god, Harry, I’m a slut. I’m a big fat slut.” Liam groaned, holding his head in his hands.

 

Harry had agreed to take Liam home in his car after they had left Louis’ house, so they could talk about what had happened with Zayn.

 

“You’re not a slut, Liam,” Harry sighed, “So you moved a little fast with Zayn? I mean you guys were sitting there alone for hours. I bet you really got to know him before you even did anything.” He reasoned.

 

“Well I mean yeah. We talked for like six hours before anything even happened. And oh, Haz, he’s so mysterious and cool and hot. And he told me he actually likes you. He thinks you’ll be good for Louis.” Liam said.

 

“Oh really?” Harry smiled victoriously, “Now you’ve got to tell me what happened.”

 

“Well like I said we were talking for a really long time. So basically we ended up talking about past relationships, and I told him I had only been with one other person. And that’s when stuff started to get serious. He told me he had never actually been in a relationship. He’s been with loads of people, but none of them really cared to get to know him and get serious. They just wanted a good shag. And then I told him…” Liam cut off blushing.

 

“What’d you say?” Harry urged.

 

“Well I told him…I think he’s great and cute and lovely to talk to. Then he kinda laughed it off like he thought I was kidding so I – I looked him in the eye and said ‘Zayn, really, you’re amazing.’ And so then I guess we kind of started snogging.”Liam smiled shyly.

 

“How the hell did we end up falling for these freaks?” Harry asked teasingly with a shake of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a well behaved junior in high school. Louis Tomlinson is a high school drop out and nothing but trouble. Louis is intrigued by him and Harry just wants to be left the hell alone.

Time with Louis flew by in a whirlwind of stolen kisses and lovestruck giggles. Their dates consisted mainly of trips to Louis’ house, or the older boy sneaking in through Harry’s balcony. After Harry had made a horrible first impression on Louis’ friends, the couple had never done anything together other than visit each other’s houses. Life had become fast paced and crazy, and Harry had never been happier.

 

-x-

 

It happened one Friday when Harry was sitting in chemistry class. He was taking overly thorough notes, his hand flying across the notebook paper, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. With a poorly contained smile, Harry stealthily pulled out his phone and opened the new message.

 

Hey hot stuff. Theres a party 2night and you n me r going. Bring liam or zaynie will kill me. Tell ur parents ur going 2 study party or sumthing idk. U just need to come so I can c my hazza.

 

By the time he finished reading over the message, Harry was grinning like an idiot. Although he remembered Zayn’s warning to keep their relationship on the down-low, he couldn’t resist an opportunity to show off his hot boyfriend, even if it was to a bunch of drunken strangers.

 

There was still the issue of finding an excuse to tell his parents. But just as Harry had expected, lying to his mum and dad had become increasingly easy. He had even gone as far as to make up fake friends, so that they wouldn’t get suspicious and call Liam’s parents to ask why they had been spending so much excess time together. As far as his parents knew, Harry had become a social butterfly over the past couple months. And that was more than okay with him.

 

-x-

 

Harry yet again found himself creeping into his parents’ room with some bullshit excuse on the tip of his tongue. Louis was currently parked outside his house, so he had to be quick. Harry had decided on going with Louis’ story to save himself from over-thinking an excuse or psyching himself out.

 

“Mum? Dad?” Harry called as he tiptoed into the room.

 

“Yes, Harry?” His mother replied.

 

Harry entered their bedroom fully to see both his parents sitting in bed reading books.

 

“There’s gonna be like a study party kind of thing tonight. A bunch of boys from my math class are gonna get together and do homework and prepare for finals. So could I go?” Harry lied through his teeth.

 

“Sure I don’t see why not.” His dad replied easily.

 

“Be back by midnight.” Harry’s mom added sternly.

 

“Oh Anne, let him stay out later. They’re just going to be studying. Tell you what,” His dad turned to Harry, “If your friend’s parents are ok with it, then you can spend the night over there.”

 

“Alright cool.” Harry sighed in relief.

 

Harry left the bedroom in a rush. He bit painfully on his bottom lip to keep down the ridiculous smile that caused his dimples to appear. Things had gone much better than he ever could have hoped, and he knew Louis would be thrilled. And after all, Louis’ happiness was all that mattered to Harry.

 

In record timing, Harry had packed himself a small bag filled with pajamas, a toothbrush, and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Unable to contain his excitement, Harry sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Once outside, he was greeted with the sight of a very smiley Louis sitting in his favorite Camero.

 

“What’s that for?” Louis asked, eyeing Harry’s bag as he got into the car.

 

“I get to spend the night!” Harry giggled giddily.

 

Louis set the car into drive and turned out of Harry’s street.

 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Louis asked disbelievingly, “Fuck yes! After the party you can just come over and stay the night at my house!”

 

“Can I really?” Harry gasped in surprise.

 

“Oh course you can, Curly.” Louis smiled genuinely.

 

Louis turned on his stereo and the car was soon filled the obnoxiously loud, but pleasant sound of The Vaccines. By now, Harry not only adored the unique band, but he had memorized the lyrics to most of their songs.

 

Harry sang the familiar lyrics under his breath, causing Louis to grin with delight. A warm, fuzzy feeling tingled through Harry’s insides. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making Louis smile.

 

“ I can’t wait for you to come and cuddle up in my tiny bed with me tonight.”Louis slid a warm hand on Harry’s thigh.

 

“Can we just skip the party?” Harry pleaded.

 

“Course not! Besides, we’re here.” Louis stopped and parked the car.

 

They had stopped outside of a small two story house. As Harry got out of the vehicle he could already hear heavy bass pounding out through the walls of the house. Silhouettes of people danced by the windows, and loud drunken shouts echoed from the back yard. As Harry climbed up the front porch towards the door, he gripped on a little too tightly to Louis’ tattooed arm.

 

“Now I know this is your first party. So basically all you need to do is stick with me and let me do the talking, alright?” Louis asked. Harry nodded nervously and let Louis guide him through the front door. 

 

The inside of the house was chaos. Topless girls danced messily on top of tables, couples groped inconsiderately for all to see, and alcohol was everywhere. Every empty surface was covered with plastic cups and sticky residue from spilt drinks. The carpet was coated with a thin layer of beer that had splashed over from people as they danced. The whole thing was completely overwhelming.

 

“So what exactly do we do here?” Harry asked cautiously. He had to shout to be heard over the heavy pulsating of the music.

 

“Well we could dance, but party music kind of sucks. Come with me, I’ve got something fun to show you.” Louis guided Harry up the stairs past the harsh loudness of downstairs.

 

The journey up with gently sloping stairs was overly difficult. Oblivious skater boys were strewn out on the steps smoking cigarettes, causing the couple to have to step around them. A girl, in a skirt hiked up way too high, was hung over the cheap wooden railing puking out an overabundance of alcohol. And twice Harry slipped on beer that had leaked from the cups that covered the steps.

 

Once they had finally made it upstairs, Louis intertwined his finger together with the taller boy, much to Harry’s delight. They turned down a small hallway, having to step over multiple overly touchy couples in the process, before reaching their destination: the white wooden door at the end of the hall. Louis pulled open the cheap door.

 

They were greeted with the sight of Liam and Zayn sitting down impossibly close on dirty carpeted floor in a sparsely furnished bedroom. There was a dirty bed covered in a ratty duvet in a corner of the room, but other than that it was completely empty. An unfamiliar odor hung thickly in the air.

 

“You started without me?” Louis whined, and flopped down on the floor next to Zayn.

 

“You took to fuckin’ long.” Zayn smiled lazily.

 

Harry sat carefully beside Louis. He greeted Liam, who looked slightly uneasy, with a friendly wave. He looked concernedly at his friend, but was unable to find the source of Liam’s discomfort.

 

“Is Golden Boy gonna try it?” Zayn asked, looking over to Harry.

 

Harry caught a quick glance of Zayn’s eyes and discovered the cause for Liam’s uneasiness. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. Zayn had just smoked marijuana in front of Liam, who had predictably not taken part.

 

“No, he’ll just sit this one out.” Louis said casually, giving Harry’s thigh a quick squeeze as if to say ‘don’t worry.’

 

Harry felt reassured, but a bit disappointed. He didn’t like being so predictable, and he could’ve answered Zayn’s question for himself. But, he really did like Louis’ overprotective side.

 

Zayn pulled a small plastic baggy full of the drug and a brightly color glass object that Harry assumed was for smoking the substance. He handed both items to a very eager Louis. Harry watched Liam’s face carefully, noting his disgust. As much as Harry wanted the feeling to be mutual, he was completely fascinated.

 

Louis took a pinch-full of weed and stuffed it into the piece. He pressed his lips around it, lit the herb and sucked slowly and skillfully. After he had sucked until he was no longer able to, he lowered the piece from his lips, held his breath for several moments, and blew out thin smoke from his pursed lips.

 

Harry watched with widened eyes, and tried not to drool. The whole process had been down-right sexy. Something about the way the smoke tumbled out of Louis’ flawless lips was absolutely erotic. And as Louis carelessly took a second hit, Harry was sure he would die.

 

Before he even knew what happened, Harry blurted out, “Let me try.”

 

Three pairs of shocked eyes turned to Harry. Louis and Zayn both looked surprised and even a little smug, while Liam just looked ashamed.

 

“Harry, I think you should think about this a little bit more.” Liam warned.

 

“I’m not a god damn child, Liam. You don’t have to babysit me.”Harry rolled his eyes irritably, “Louis, could you show me how?”

 

“Sure, babe,” Louis said softly.

 

“Okay, so here’s what you do,” Louis instructed, “Hold the piece up to your mouth then light it. Right after the weed’s lit, suck, but slowly otherwise you’ll be coughing all over the place and that’s no good. Then after you can’t suck anymore, put the piece down and hold your breath in for as long as you can. So then you just blow out the smoke. It should be easy for a smart boy like you.” Louis ruffled Harry’s hair, causing the younger boy to giggle.

 

Louis handed Harry the piece and a lighter. The light weight of the instrument in his hand brought Harry back to reality. He was about to do something completely out character. If Harry’s parents ever found out, he would never be trusted again.

 

Harry’s brain screamed ‘no’ over and over again. So Harry went against all instincts and put the cold glass piece to his lips.

 

“Could you light it?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Sure, love.” Louis smiled reassuringly.

 

Right as Louis lit up the herb, Harry did as he was told and sucked in gradually. He held on as long as he could, before lowering the piece from his lips. Louis was watching Harry carefully for any signs of discomfort, as he exhaled the smoke calmly.

 

Harry was actually surprised. He hadn’t gone into an extreme coughing fit like TV had always overdramatized. The taste was faint and not entirely unpleasant. The only problem was that it had left his throat parched.

 

“Do you have anything to drink?” Harry croaked.

 

“I always come prepared.” Zayn said, and tossed Harry a water bottle, who chugged it gratefully.

 

“How many hits do you think we should give him?” Louis asked Zayn.

 

“I say seven. It’s his first time, plus this is some good shit. Should get him high enough.” Zayn answered.

 

“Harry, this really isn’t a good idea.” Liam said worriedly.

 

Harry just took another hit, and acted as if Liam hadn’t spoken. He had yet to feel anything, but Harry was eating up the extra attention from Louis. Also, it kind of felt nice to do something reckless for once.

 

“Well don’t keep it all to yourself, Curly! Sharing is caring.” Louis teased, taking the piece from Harry’s hand.

 

Louis took several more hits, catching Harry’s eye more than once. On his last hit, Louis crawled onto Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs, and exhaled the smoke seductively onto Harry’s face. Harry groaned in satisfaction, and mentally cursed himself for wearing such tight pants.

 

“Go get a room.” Zayn chuckled, staring at the two through red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Hey you and Liam can get in on this if you want. Could be pretty kinky actually.” Louis retorted, causing Liam to choke on his own spit.

 

“Ok my turn,” Harry said slightly desperate, and snatched the piece and a fresh pinch-full of weed from Louis.

 

“Five more hits and that’s it,” Louis reminded, “Don’t wanna get you too loopy.”

 

Harry nodded and took a hit. As he took in each puff and exhaled gracefully, he watched closely as Louis’ eyes got redder and glassier, and his smile got more distant. It was a strange process to watch, and by the time Harry had blew out his the last bit of smoke from his lungs, Louis seemed more than a little out of it.

 

“Okay now it takes a few minutes to set in,” Zayn commented, “And you may not notice at first, but then all the sudden everything feels really good.”

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. The whole ordeal of smoking marijuana hadn’t been half as terrifying as he had expected. Now all that was left to do was wait.

 

It was when Louis started laughing at nothing at all, that Harry realized his high was starting to kick in. Because suddenly, Harry thought the joke was hilarious as well. Harry tossed his head back in laughter and slapped his hands together.

 

Even though the quick smack of his hands was brief, it mesmerized Harry. He rubbed the skin of his hands together and was shocked at the sensation. It sent electrifying tingles up his spine, and he wanted more.

 

“God, Lou, I always forget how fuckin’ annoying you are when you’re blazed.” Zayn chuckled.

 

“Oh shut up. I’m the one who paid-“

 

“Louis,” Harry interrupted urgently, “Louis, ok Louis holy shit. It’s like – everything feels like-” Harry cut himself off with a giggle.

 

“How ya feelin’, Curly?” Louis asked with a cattish grin.

 

“It’s like looking through a holographic card! And like, everything is going so fast, but it’s going so slow, ya know? And like, I touched my hands and holy shit it was awesome!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Ya know what feels even better?” Louis leaned in closely, lips upturned in a mischievous smirk, “If someone else touches you.”

 

Louis rubbed gently at the skin of Harry’s arm, causing the curly-haired boy to gasp in amazement. Goosebumbs rose up on the delicate pale skin of Harry’s arm. Tiny shots of pleasure sped through Harry’s veins.

 

“Do that again!” Harry squealed in amazement.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Liam shouted abruptly, before stomping furiously out of the room.

 

Harry watched his best friend march out of the room. A sudden rush of concern sobering him suddenly, until Louis lightly touched Harry’s arm again causing his attention to go back to his boyfriend. He didn’t even notice Zayn racing out of the room to follow Liam.

 

“You know what would feel awesome?” Harry breathed.

 

“Tell me!” Louis urged gleefully.

 

Instead of telling, Harry showed. He grabbed a hold of the soft feathered hair on the back of Louis’ head and pulled him close. Without any hesitation, Harry smashed his lips against Louis’.

 

The sensation was new and almost too much to handle. Louis’ soft lips moving against his in a mastered synchronous pattern, plus the stimulation that the drug provided was new and wonderful and took over all of Harry’s senses. His mind went completely blank, except for thoughts of Louis and sex.

 

With an unnecessary amount of roughness, Harry shoved Louis backwards, so that he was flat on his back on the filthy carpet. He climbed on top of Louis, making sure their bodies were lined up perfectly; chest to chest, dick to dick. Harry resumed kissing Louis forcefully and grinded his hips vigorously onto Louis’ growing erection. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, making him want it even more.

 

With newfound desperation, Harry stretched a lanky arm down and fumbled with the button and zip on Louis’ pants, before undoing them both. He wasted no time wrapping his long skinny fingers around Louis’ dick. Louis closed his bloodshot eyes, letting his body relax, and groaned in pleasure.

 

“Louis I need you to do something for me.” Harry whispered deeply into Louis’ ear.

 

“Anything.” Louis breathed, eyes still shut.

 

“I need to fuck me right now.” Harry commanded.

 

At those words, Louis’ eye snapped open. He pushed Harry off of him, and wiggled his way into the corner of the room farthest from Harry, zipping and buttoning his pants in the process.

 

“No no no no no no. I can’t do that to you, Harry.” Louis said sadly, sobering quickly, “I can’t just go and take your virginity because you were horny and high. I’d never be able to live with myself, and besides that, you’d hate me. If we ever have sex, I want it to mean something to you.” Louis scooted across the floor until he was back to his previous position. He place his hand on Harry’s cheek gently, “Harry, I don’t want to just fuck you, I want to make love.”

 

And that’s when Harry started crying.

 

“Hazza, what’s wrong?”Louis whispered concernedly.

 

“I don’t know, Lou! I’m high and you’re so nice!” Harry sobbed.

 

“I think it’s time for us to go home.” Louis laughed.

 

Louis pulled himself up for the dirty floor, taking Harry with him. Together they left the party hand-in-hand, ready for a romantic night together.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride back to Louis’ house was hazy. Neither boy chose to spoke, as both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Harry was hypnotized by the fast blur of the outside world as they sped down nearly deserted streets. Louis was still high, not half as much as Harry, so he drove with a ridiculous amount of caution. Time frames were still working oddly for Harry and it seemed as if although the ride seemed to take ages, he found himself parked in Louis’ driveway in no time.

 

“Come on, Harry, we’re here.” Louis nudged his stoned boyfriend gently.

 

“Oh right, yeah ok.” Harry muttered absentmindedly and exited the blue Camero.

 

Harry followed Louis up to the front door, still losing track of time, and wondering why everything was hilarious. He stumbled blindly through the door and lazily followed Louis to his room.

 

Once in the poster covered room, Louis flopped down on the twin sized bed, spreading his limbs out to cover the whole mattress. Giggling, Harry seized the opportunity to launch himself haphazardly on top of the older boy.

 

“Louis,” Harry breathed, wiggling upwards until his forehead touched against Louis’, “I’ve never told you this before, but you’re really sexy and it’s nice.”

 

“Harry, you’re still high as fuck. Go to bed, before you do something stupid.” Louis sighed with an adoring smile on his face.

 

“I’m not tired. Will you stay up and talk with me?” Harry pouted sticking out his bottom lip and making his best puppy dog face.

 

“Ok, love. I’ll stay up as long as you want. What do you wanna talk about?” Louis murmured. He pushed Harry gently downward, so that he could nuzzle into Louis’ collarbone.

 

Harry took a several moments to think about it before asking, “Why do you have so many tattoos?”

 

Louis chuckled lightly, “I like them. Every single one has a story behind them. They all have little secrets and reasons that no one will ever know. And even though everyone sees them, they’ll never know what it means. Plus, the girls go crazy for them.” He joked.

 

“Next time you get one you gotta let me go.” Harry said, snuggling closer into Louis’ neck.

 

“Only if you promise to get one too.” Louis replied easily.

 

“I promise.” Harry agreed, blinking slowly.

 

Harry stared up at Louis through red-rimmed eyes. He couldn’t help but think how lovely he was. Pretty soon, the curly haired boy’s hazy mind was only filled with thoughts of how pretty Louis was.

 

“Hey, Lou,” Harry started, “Are you horny?”

 

“Not particularly. I’m guessing you are?” Louis rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “I’ll be sure to get you high more often.”

 

“Yeah. Hey Lou? You should like, let me give you a blow job or something.” Harry said dazedly.

 

“No.” Louis replied simply.

 

“Why not?” Harry whined loudly.

 

“Because I’m not going to make you do that. You mean too much to me.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s curls.

 

“But Louis,” Harry moaned, stretching his name into a long whine, “I’m so horny!”

 

“Oh Harold, always so needy,” Louis joked, “I’ll give you a blowjob if you want.”

 

“Um, hey Lou,” Harry started shyly, “There’s actually like this thing I’ve wanted to try and like – never mind it’s stupid.”

 

“I bet it’s not.” Louis said lovingly.

 

“Okay well like, you can say no if you want okay? But I’ve just kind of wondered, because like I heard that it feels nice,” Harry rambled, “But like, I just have always wanted to know what it’s like when you like – You know with your fingers?” He asked vaguely.

 

“Harry, are you asking me to finger you?” Louis asked with a small laugh.

 

“Yeah. I mean like, you don’t have to.” Harry replied hastily.

 

“Of course I’ll do it, silly. It feels awesome, Harry, seriously. Do it to myself all the time.” Louis said lightly.

 

“You do?” Harry questioned disbelievingly.

 

“Course I have! Now come on, Curly, let’s get to it!” Louis said enthusiastically.

 

Louis sat up in bed, and Harry mimicked his actions. The older boy rolled off the bed, sauntered over to his dresser, and began digging around in one of his drawers. Harry could already feel himself getting aroused at the thought of Louis’ perfect fingers inside of him. Louis returned with a half-empty bottle of lube in hand.

 

“Okay first things first, you’re gonna need to get naked. Well, technically you only need to be naked from the waist down, but I really like looking at you without any clothes on.” Louis instructed cheekily.

 

Harry went into action, ripping his shirt off quickly. As he tossed the clothing to floor, he noticed Louis stepping out of his pants.

 

“Why are you taking your clothes off?” Harry questioned, mind fogged with arousal and marijuana.

 

“Well it’d be weird if you were the only one naked.” Louis replied with a laugh.

 

Harry shrugged and continued to undress until he was completely naked. Slightly self-conscious, Harry quickly hopped into bed and under the covers. Shortly after, Louis slid in beside him, pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

 

“You want me to get right to it or kiss for a bit?” Louis asked.

 

“Mine as well not waste time.” Harry replied. He was already getting overly-needy at the feel of Louis’ naked body beside his.

 

“Okay. This is gonna feel really weird at first, but then it’ll be amazing.” Louis stated as his spread some lube liberally on two of his fingers, “Now lay back against the head board and spread your legs as much as you can.”

 

Harry did as he was told, bending his legs at the knee and spreading himself out for Louis. The tattoo covered boy positioned himself in between Harry’s leg, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. Louis leaned in suddenly, giving Harry a lingering kiss.

 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop alright?” Louis asked, teal eyes sparkling with affection.

 

Harry nodded quickly, more than ready for Louis to begin. Not letting his eyes leave the younger boy’s face, Louis ever so slowly pushed his middle finger inside him, until he couldn’t go any further.

 

The curly haired boy bit his lip roughly. It felt very strange, even hurt a little, but he didn’t tell Louis to stop.

 

“It’ll get better I promise. Just relax.” Louis reassured, sensing Harry’s discomfort.

 

Again, Harry did as Louis told him. He released a heavy breath and relaxed his tense muscles. As he did so, Louis set a steady rhythm with his finger, gently pushing in and out.

 

“Ready for another finger?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry replied nervously. The new feeling had yet to feel good, as Louis had promised it would.

 

Louis pushed in his index finger, stretching Harry even further. The pain became more prominent and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and willed his body to not tense up. He was ready to just call it quits and tell Louis to stop, but suddenly Louis curved his fingers just slightly and barely brushed against Harry’s prostate.

 

Harry’s eye snapped open, “Again.” He ordered.

 

Louis smirked knowingly and curved his fingers, more this time. Harry’s eyes fluttered back shut, out of pleasure instead of pain. His breathing became more labored, as Louis continued pushing in and out, stabbing into his prostate.

 

“More.” Harry demanded, not opening his eyes.

 

Louis slid in a third finger and continued fingering Harry. He quickened his pace, making each thrust of his fingers rougher. Harry was now gasping for each breath, his mouth forming and ‘o’. The younger boy rocked his hips into Louis’ fingers, desperate for the erotic feeling.

 

“Fuck Louis, I’m getting close. I need more.” Harry moaned breathlessly.

 

“Holy shit.” Louis whispered to himself, as he added a fourth finger into Harry.

 

With each hard thrust of Louis’ fingers, Harry moaned filthy. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, as his toes curled inward. It took one last sharp jab into him to make Harry lose all control.

 

With a cry of, “Fuck yes, Louis!” Harry was cumming all over the clean sheets. Louis kept all four fingers buried deep inside Harry as he rode out the orgasm. As Harry’s breathing started to steady, Louis pulled out slowly.

 

Louis got up from the bed and vanished into the bathroom. He came back quickly with a damp towel. After giving Harry a quick peck on the lips, he cleaned him off with the moist cloth. Carelessly, Louis threw the towel onto the floor and settled back into bed beside Harry.

 

“I think it’s really nice that I can make you cum with only my fingers.” Louis whispered lovingly.

 

Harry barked out a laugh and replied, “Just imagine what your dick could do.”

 

“Shut up. You’re still high.” Louis reprimanded, but he smiled to himself.

 

After cuddling as close as possible to Harry, Louis closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep beside the boy he cared so greatly for.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up next to Louis, naked, was one of the greatest feelings in the world. It was a lazy Sunday morning. English rain pattered quietly against the windowpane, but besides that, it was completely silent. Slivers of cloudy light peaked weakly out from between the blinds giving the room a dim glow.

 

Harry’s eyelids drifted open on their own accord. The first sensation he noticed was the warm embrace of two tanned, toned arms around his bare chest. After a small moment of recollection, Harry shuffled closer to the strong arms and sighed in contentment, snuggling his head into Louis’ chest. He looked up through his thick eyelashes to see Louis’ sleeping face.

 

Unable to help himself, Harry continued to stare at his boyfriend. Tiny breaths puffed gently from Louis’ slightly parted lips. The older boy looked serene; facial muscles slack, except for the slight smile at the corners of his mouth. He was quite possibly the cutest thing Harry had ever seen.

 

With slow, careful movements, Harry extracted his limbs from Louis’ hold, and got up from the bed. After slipping on his boxers, he made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. He picked out a simple combination of eggs, bacon, and toast, and set about to making the meal.

 

Harry had always found his home in the kitchen. Not only was he comfortable among the pots and pans, but he had a true talent when it came to culinary arts. He kept his love of food preparation somewhat of a secret, afraid he’d be mocked as if he wasn’t nerdy enough. The only person besides his family who knew of his hidden talent was Liam, who had promised to keep his lips sealed tight as long as Harry made him delicious meals on occasion.

 

As Harry put the finishing touches on the quick meal, he felt a sense of pride. He loved that he had the ability to cook a wonderful breakfast for the person who meant the most to him.

 

After arranging the food on the plate, to give it even more appeal, Harry padded across the living room and into the small hallway leading to Louis’ room. Mindful of the full plate in his hand, Harry delicately balanced it in one hand, and pushed the door open with the other.

 

When he entered the room, Harry was glad to see that Louis had yet to wake up. After pressing a soft kiss to the older boy’s temple, Harry gently shook Louis out of his slumber.

 

Louis’ eyes opened after a few sleepy blinks. His normally clear blue eyes were clouded with heavy sleep. After noticing Harry, Louis grinned brightly and pulled Harry in for a messy kiss.

 

“What’s that?” Louis asked, looking questioningly at the full plate in Harry’s hand.

 

“I made you breakfast.” Harry replied shyly, as he handed Louis the hot plate.

 

“You made me breakfast in bed? Aw Hazza, you’re so sweet!” Louis said.

 

Harry handed Louis a fork, and watched in anticipation as Louis took a huge bite. As the older boy chewed on the warm food, he groaned in satisfaction.

 

“That’s it Harry. I’m keeping you. No use trying to escape, because you’re mine now.”Louis stated seriously, after he had finished chewing the mouthful of food.

 

Harry tried and failed to ignore how quickly his heart rate skyrocketed at his boyfriend’s playful words.

 

“I think I’m okay with that.” Harry responded breathlessly.

 

-x-

 

The couple spent all of Sunday watching shitty action movie and cuddling on Louis’ sad excuse of a bed. They kissed lazily and laughed at each other’s lame jokes. All in all, Harry was happy. Every moment spent with Louis was pure bliss. The absolute joy Harry experienced with his boyfriend was intoxicating and addictive. But all good things must come to an end; and that’s how Harry found himself flopping down grumpily into his seat at the beginning of first period on Monday morning.

 

Harry suddenly had the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Suspiciously, he looked around him and quickly noticed that Liam’s regular seat beside him was empty. His eyes scanned around the classroom in suspicion, until he found what he was looking for. In the very back corner of the room, Liam was sitting down at a normally vacant desk and glaring fiercely at Harry. 

 

“What the hell?” Harry mouthed in Liam’s direction.

Liam’s only response was a roll of his eyes, before redirecting his attention to the notes in front of him.

Before Harry could make any other attempt at figuring out the cause of Liam’s rudeness, the teacher began handing out a test that Harry had completely forgotten about.

-x-

At the end of the period, Liam was the first to leave the room. Knowing Liam’s next class, Harry dashed after his friend, pushing past anyone who got in his way. He caught up to the angry boy quickly and grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him.

“What’s your problem?” Harry gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

“Just let me get to class, okay?” Liam said in exasperation.

“Not until you tell me what the problem is. You’ve never been mad at me.” Harry demanded.

“Fine. You really want to know?” Liam questioned.

“Well, yeah.” Harry replied warily.

“You are Harry.” Liam said flatly.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You’re the problem. You used to be someone I could trust and rely on. You used to be smart and reliable. But then all of the sudden some drop-out stoner kid gives a shit about you and you’re a complete dumbass! You let him changed you! I’m with Zayn and I’m exactly the way I’ve always been. Do you even care about anything besides Louis anymore? You’ve let your whole life go to shit without even noticing! I know you’re lying to your parents now at least once a day, and last week you didn’t do the Chemistry homework. I bet you didn’t even know about the test we had last class. You’ve become everything you hated. And I’m not going to be the one to fix you.” Liam said passionately.

Harry couldn’t reply. He couldn’t possibly think of a response. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Liam was right. He had not only changed, but he had lost touch of who he was.

After Harry didn’t respond, Liam sighed in defeat and stomped away.

Harry watched him go until he was swallowed in the churning sea of teenagers. He felt lost, alone, and broken. Harry had not only disappointed his best friend, but he had disappointed himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Harry did when he got home from school was his homework. He ignored all distractions including his continuously buzzing phone and lost himself in historical facts and mathematic problems. Never before had Harry kept such undivided attention to his schoolwork, but he was determined to get back to his usual perfection. He had let his grades slip due to his constant thoughts of Louis, but with enough effort, Harry could bring them back to their previous immaculate state.

Hours passed by, the sun set, and Harry continued to work at the professional desk in the corner of his room. His parents had dragged him downstairs to eat a speedy dinner, but besides that, Harry hadn’t let anything stop him. Liam’s words had drilled painfully in his brain. They rung through his head relentlessly, constantly reminding him that he had failed.

 

The problem was: Harry had never doneanything to disappoint anyone before. The feeling was new and painful. Letting someone down was something Harry thought he would never experience before. But now not only had he disappointed his best friend, but he had disappointed himself. And that made it so much worse. Perhaps his standards were too high, but Harry had lasted seventeen years with unrealistic expectations for himself, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

 

Long after night had set, Harry continued reading and rereading through monotonous notes and bland textbooks. The only source of light came from the lamp desk that was positioned to illuminate the pages of Harry’s textbooks. aHaEvery time his eyelids would start to droop with fatigue, Harry would remember every mistake he made, and snap back into focus.

 

Harry’s sleepy eyes glanced at his clock to see that it had reached one a.m. It was frightening how quickly time had passed, but Harry wasn’t bothered by the late hour. He would have continued working if he hadn’t heard a strange sound coming from his balcony. His ears tuned in to the disturbance; trying to recognize the sound. After careful consideration, Harry concluded that someone was fiddling with the lock on the door to his balcony.

 

A jolt of panic and adrenaline caused Harry to shoot up from his chair in front of his desk. He picked up the small lamp on his bedside table, held it over his head menacingly, and crept towards his balcony door.

 

Since Harry’s room and the world outside were dark, he could only see the black silhouette of the intruder’s body hunched over concentrating on the locked doorknob. In one speedy movement, Harry unlocked the door, flung it open, and slammed the lamp down onto the shoulder of the trespasser’s body.

 

“Ow fuck, Harry! Shit! It’s me – Louis!” The newly identified Louis hissed in pain.

 

“Louis?! What’re you doing here? It’s like one in the morning! Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Harry asked in disbelief.

 

“Well shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Louis countered, “What’re you doing up anyways?”

 

“I was just studying.” Harry said quietly in embarrassment.

 

“You’re studying at one in the morning? Harry, no test or whatever is worth sleep deprivation. Go to bed, darling.” Louis said gently.

 

“There isn’t even a test tomorrow.” Harry replied irritably, “Wait, why did you break into my house?”

 

“I just wanted to know why you didn’t reply to any of my texts or calls. I was worried about you. But I guess I see why.” Louis said with a chuckle, as he picked up Harry’s phone that was flooded with missed calls and new messages.

 

“Yeah sorry. I was just really busy.” Harry sighed, as he slouched down on his mattress.

 

“Harry, love, why are you up all night studying?” Louis asked concernedly, after he sat down beside his boyfriend.

 

“I just wanted to.” Harry replied breezily.

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Louis spat coldly.

 

Harry recoiled at Louis’ harsh tone. Although he was well aware that the Outcasts all had a slight fear of Louis, he had yet to see the older do anything worthy of fear. But it seemed as if Louis had a short temper.

 

Sensing Harry’s fear Louis sighed, “I don’t mean to be a dick, but I don’t want to put up with bullshit.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re right I guess. I shouldn’t lie to you. It’s just kind of personal I guess?” Harry said.

 

“Well then you don’t have to tell me. Just next time tell me that. Don’t try and lie.” Louis replied.

 

“It’s silly anyways.” Harry attempted to laugh it off, “It’s just something Liam said today.”

 

“You know you can tell me about it.” Louis urged.

 

“Okay fine,” Harry sighed, “He just basically told me that I’ve changed and become irresponsible and stupid. He’s right though. I’ve been making horrible decisions lately. I need to get my shit back together.”

 

“No, Harry you listen to me,” Louis said assertively. He placed both hands on either one of Harry’s shoulders and locked their gazes, “Don’t listen to Liam. First of all, that’s a really fucked up thing for a friend to say. But most importantly, he’s wrong. You’re still the same Harry you were when I first met you. The only difference now is that you’re happy. If Liam has a problem with that then fuck him! You don’t need him. You don’t need anyone. All you need is happy.”

 

“But he’s right, Louis! I’ve let my grades go down, and stopped doing my homework, and I’m getting stupid!” Harry argued.

 

“Who gives two shits about grades?! They mean absolutely nothing. And never say you’re stupid. Harry, you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. No matter what happens, you’ll always be my golden boy.” Louis gave Harry a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

Harry groaned, “See this is the problem!”

 

“What is?” Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“You’re so perfect! How am I supposed to give a shit about anything when you’re so damn good to me?” Harry laughed.

 

“Oh go to bed, you sap.” Louis chuckled as he rose from the bed.

 

Harry followed him out to the balcony. Louis leaned up against the railing that bordered each side of the balcony, and Harry mirrored his actions. The older boy intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and sighed in contentment. The couple was quiet for a long stretch of time, each studying the nearly full moon and enjoying the silence.

 

Finally Louis spoke up, “I love you, Harry.”

 

The words took a moment to sink in. Harry had never had anyone say they loved him; not in such an intimate way. But now Louis stood beside him wearing his heart on his sleeve. A rush of joy tingled through all of Harry’s nerves, surging all the way from the ends of his curly locks to the tips of his toes. Louis loved him. But more importantly, Louis was in love with him. And that was all Harry could ever ask for.

 

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry replied with a small smile.

 

The curly-headed boy rested his cheek on Louis’ shoulder. The night silence set back to it’s previous state, and this time neither boy did anything to disturb it. They were lost in the night, lost in each other, lost in love.

 

Time ticked by slowly. Each second felt like another glorious life time. Any thoughts of sleep were lost on the couple. In actuality, all thoughts of anything were gone, except that of how strongly they felt for each other. Harry could practically feel all thoughts of self-doubt and responsibility flowing out of his body and into the chilly night. School wasn’t important. Nothing was, except the gorgeous tattooed boy who had become his entire world.

 

When the sun started to rise and cheerful bird songs rang through the air, Harry and Louis remained on the balcony. The serene bliss was being ruined by the inner turmoil raging inside Harry’s overdeveloped mind. He would have to go to school soon, and that meant facing Liam.

 

“I’ll take you to school and back home today.” Louis muttered quietly, breaking the silence that had taken over the air for several hours.

 

“Cool.” Harry smiled.

 

Harry’s parents had left for work a couple hours prior, so it was quite easy to leave the house hand-in-hand and take the short walk to Louis’ car. According to their busy schedules, his parents also wouldn’t be back until after school, so the whole ordeal could work out with a hitch.

 

During the short drive to drive to school, Louis sang along obnoxiously to angst-filled pop punk. Although Harry should’ve found the annoying behavior unbearable, he gazed at his boyfriend with nothing short of loving adoration. The brainy boy had fallen hard, and there was no going back.

 

Louis parked in Harry’s regular spot. Neither of the couple wanted to part ways just yet.

 

“We can go talk to Zayn if you want.” Harry suggested.

 

“Are you sure? Liam might be there. I’m actually kind of pissed that he’d be such a dick to you. I kind of want to punch the shit out of him.” Louis replied light-heartedly.

 

“I’m positive. He’s still my best friend; we’re just in a bit of an argument. Besides, you should see Zayn. He is your best friend after all. And you’re not punching the shit out of anyone.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Fine if you insist.” Louis said.

 

The boys stepped out of the vintage car and headed towards Zayn’s messy vehicle. Louis linked their fingers together, and Harry couldn’t contain his giggle when he swung their arms back and forth playfully.

 

All sense of giddiness was lost, however, when the couple noticed the group surrounding Zayn’s car. Liam, Zayn, and the entirety of the Outcasts were gathered around in a tight huddle. Luckily, they had yet to become aware of the two boys’ presences.

 

“Just keep walking, okay? Pretend they’re not here.” Louis whispered urgently, ducking his head down.

 

The couple picked up the pace, trying to avoid being see by the grungy teens. They had almost made it without any problems, before a crude voice stopped them in their tracks.

 

“Not even gonna say hello to your old friends?” An Irish voice asked.

 

Louis kept his back turned to Niall. Harry watched carefully as Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath from his nose, as if to calm himself down. After the quick cool down, Louis spun on his heel to face the blonde boy. Harry mimicked his actions.

 

“What do you want Niall?” Louis drawled carelessly.

 

“Just wondering where my friend’s been. You might’ve heard of him. Louis Tomlinson; he’s a badass who doesn’t hang around losers.” Niall smirked.

 

“Cut your shit.” Louis growled roughly. He stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Niall. Although the Irish boy was a few inches taller than him, Louis seemed much larger in comparison.

 

“We’ve already had a discussion about this, Niall.” Louis continued, “Now back the fuck off. It’s for your own good.”

 

“I don’t give half a shit if we talked about it. We’re all fuckin’ sick of the kid. Now get your shit together and stop acting like such a pussy.” Niall challenged.

 

“Niall, this is your last warning. Just walk the fuck away.” Louis warned, eyes narrowing and hands balling into fists at his sides.

 

“I’m not just gonna leave this alone Louis. You’ve fuckin’ abandoned all of us for that freak. If you’re gonna go queer on us at least pick someone half-way decent to be your fuck buddy.” Niall spat coldly.

 

Without any further provocation, Louis swung back and slammed his fist, full force, into the bridge of Niall’s nose. The blonde boy grabbed at his nose, hissing in pain, as blood spewed out of his nostrils. The other members of the Outcasts watched in horror and fascination.

 

After a few moments of Louis smugly watching Niall’s pain, he turned back towards Harry. Not even a second had passed, before Niall had gathered his strength and struck a blow at Louis’ turned body. Luckily, his fist only connected with his shoulder, but the element of surprise caused Louis to fall flat to the floor.

 

After watching his boyfriend fall, Harry’s instincts kicked in. He had never fought before. The thought of violence had always disgusted Harry, but seeing the person he loved most get hurt had driven any rational thoughts from his mind. With an animalistic growl, Harry surged forward and tackled Niall straight to the ground. The Irish boy landed on his back, breath flying from his lips in a pained grunt.

 

The world had blacked out to Harry. His only thoughts were of causing as much pain to Niall as possible. His arms swung around wildly; punching, scratching, and slapping at anything he could get his hands on. Niall struggled fiercely, but the combination of the wind getting knocked out of him, and the weight on Harry’s body on his, weakened him significantly.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was being dragged off of Niall’s body by a very angry Liam. Around him stood the Outcasts looking amused and a bit frightened, Louis who had picked himself up off the floor and looked much too proud given the situation, and his principal.

 

And Harry knew he was completely and utterly fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry gripped the old wooden sides of the chair he sat in for dear life. The principal, whom he had met on several occasions, stared at him with a mixture of disappointment and confusion. The air way thick and much too tense for Harry’s liking, as the middle-aged man, known as Principal Stephens, studied Harry carefully.

 

Finally, he cleared his throat loudly and said, “Harry I just don’t understand why this happened. You’re the top rated student in this entire school, you’ve never gotten into any sort of trouble before, and I have very high respect for you. Could you at least give me and explanation?”

 

Harry thought over the mornings events. There was absolutely no way that he could tell his principal that he attacked Niall in his boyfriend’s defense. Principal Stephens would without a doubt tell his parents. So Harry decided to put his new-found skill to the test, and lie. But not only would he lie, he would find a way to make Louis, Liam, and himself the innocent victim.

 

“Well Principal Stephens, to be completely honest, it was in self-defense. Niall has been continually harassing me at school, but I never thought it would get this bad, so I toughed it out. Today he just seemed angrier than usual. His friend, Louis, tried to hold him back, but he pushed Louis on the ground and tried to hit me. I got out of the way in time, but he just made me so angry that I struck back. I went way out of control and I’m grateful that Liam was there to stop me before I did something serious. I’m incredibly sorry for what happened, and I’m willing to accept any punishment you have for me.” Harry said with false but believable sincerity.

 

The principal sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his tired face, “Harry, I admit that you’re my favorite student. I really hate that this happened, but I’m glad that you told me the truth. Unfortunately, I can’t show favoritism and you have to receive some sort of punishment. The rules say I have to call your parents, but rest assured I’ll tell them you were acting in self-defense. You’ll have detention after school for an hour tomorrow. I’ll take care of Niall’s punishment. You can leave now; just make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”

 

Harry rose from his seat, and after a nod of thanks and a goodbye, he skipped out of the room feeling chipper. He had gotten off easy. Now his only obstacles were his parents, and Liam. His parents would be all too easy, just as Principal Stephens had been, but Liam would be a challenge.

 

In a bittersweet coincidence, Harry found Liam and Zayn huddled together in the hall whispering urgently. He didn’t want to disturb what looked like important conversation, but he needed a chance to explain himself. Harry bit his lip and cleared his throat awkwardly to gain the couple’s attention.

 

Liam and Zayn turned towards Harry. Both their eyes narrowed menacingly. A quick jolt of fear caused Harry to flinch. He had never once been afraid of Liam, or even Zayn for that matter, but when angered, both boys could turn quite frightening.

 

“What do you want?” Zayn asked chillingly calm.

 

“To explain what happened in the parking lot.” Harry replied, gaining confidence.

 

“Fine, but this better be a damn good explanation.” Zayn countered.

 

“Niall hurt Louis.” Harry said somberly, “And Louis means the world to me.”

 

Zayn sighed, “Listen Harry, I see where you’re coming from, but what you did was stupid. You can’t just go insane on one of us. We’re a family. If you hurt one of us, we all bite back.”

 

“Oh really now? When I was beating the shit out of Niall, no one even tried to stop me.” Harry said getting angry.

 

“Because we let Niall fight his own fights. But that doesn’t mean we don’t hold grudges. I’m not gonna try and protect you, even if you’re Liam’s friend. Just be ready to face a lot of shit from my friends.” Zayn said coolly.

 

“I can take it.” Harry replied roughly.

 

“Harry, you really didn’t even listen to me yesterday did you?” Liam spoke up suddenly.

 

“Oh you mean when you told me you don’t like the person I’ve become? Yeah I listened. As a matter of fact, it was the only thing I heard all day yesterday.” Harry stepped closer to Liam, “You’re such a dick for even saying that stuff, Liam! I’m supposed to be your best friend. You didn’t even give me a chance. The moment stuff started to get good for me, you want to abandon me. Well ya know what? I don’t need your shit. I’ll be completely fine without you. I’m in love with Louis, and if you have a problem with that then fuck you.” Harry growled coldly.

 

Hurt glistened in Liam’s light brown eyes. He stared at Harry as if waiting for him to announce that it was all a joke. However, Harry’s face remained serious and furious.

 

“How could you say that to me?” Liam asked weakly.

 

“How could you have said that to me?” Harry countered anger fading to sadness, “It’s like you don’t even care about me anymore.”

 

Realization hit Liam like a ton of bricks. He had hurt Harry, and to help cope the curly haired boy had turned pain into cold fury.

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Liam breathed, “I had no idea what I said had hurt you so much.”

 

“I just want you to accept that Louis makes me happy.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I do, Harry. I was just being stupid. You’re not upset with me for dating Zayn, and I shouldn’t be bothered if you’re with Louis. I’m such a damn hypocrite.” Liam said, bowing his head in shame.

 

“I’m willing to forgive you if you can accept me and Louis together.” Harry said.

 

“Deal.” Liam chuckled in relief and pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

 

“Damn you guys are fucking cute.” Zayn laughed.

 

“Fuck yeah we’re cute.” Harry smiled, “Now let’s go to class.”

 

-x-

 

When Harry got home, his parents were waiting for him in the living room. To his relief, neither adult looked angry, but instead they seemed worried. Harry sat down on the loveseat in the center of his living room, preparing several different stories in his head, and waited for his parents to speak.

 

“Harry, why didn’t you tell us that this boy was harassing you?” His mother asked concernedly.

 

“Mum, I’m a seventeen year old boy. I can’t have my parents fighting my own battles.” Harry sighed.

 

“Violence is no way to solve your problems, Harold.” His father said sternly.

 

“I know, Dad. And I was rightfully punished for my actions.” Harry said seriously.

 

“If anything like this happens again, you’ll be in serious trouble, young man.” Harry’s father said.

 

“I’m just so glad Liam and that other boy was there to help. What was his name, Harry?” Anne asked.

 

“Louis.” Harry replied, biting his lip to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

 

“Yes, that was it. It’s lovely that he stood up to his friend to protect you.” Harry’s mother said gently, “Please, Harry, tell us if this boy does anything to bother you again. We’ll let you go now, I’m sure you have homework to do.”

 

“Thanks Mum and Dad. Love you guys.” Harry said as he rose from the couch.

 

Again he was graced with good luck and excellent lying skills. As an added bonus, Louis was now on good terms with both his parents, on the off chance that they may meet.

 

After Harry got to his room, he scrolled through his contact list and quickly found Louis’ name. He tapped his thumb against the screen and held the device to his ear. After only two rings, Louis picked up.

 

“Hello love, how’d it go?” Louis asked.

 

“Much better than I thought.” Harry replied flopping down on his bed and stretching out his long limbs, “I have detention tomorrow after school tomorrow, but that’s it. Oh and my parents like you.”

 

“Do they really? That’s perfect. It just makes what I have planned so much easier.” Louis said.

 

“And what is that?” Harry asked, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“This Friday I’m taking you out to a lovely romantic dinner.” Louis explained, smile evident in his voice.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked, rolling onto his stomach on his bed.

 

“It’s a surprise but it’s going to be perfect trust me. I won’t let my Hazza down.” Louis said sincerely.

 

Harry giggled girlishly in spite of himself, “I trust you, Lou. Now I’ve got to go. Being in alladvanced classes means you get piles of homework each night.”

 

“Oh Harry, you’re intelligence is so fucking sexy.” Louis chuckled, “Goodbye darling…I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry replied and hung up the phone.

 

Abandoning the need to do homework, Harry rolled back onto his back and smiled up at his ceiling. He really did feel like the luckiest boy in the world, and now he couldn’t wait until Friday.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stood in front of the mirror nervously fiddling with his long strands of silky brown hair. Louis would be there any minute and he wanted to look sharp for their dinner date. The older boy still hadn’t told Harry where he was taking him, so deciding what to wear had been quite a challenge. In the end, the curly haired boy had chosen on sensually tight, black, skinny jeans and a warm wool sweater. He figured that the attire could pass for casual or dressed-up depending on their surroundings.

 

Tonight unlike usual, Harry had truthfully told his parents of his plans tonight. His mother and father had been informed that his dinner with Louis was a thanks for sticking up for Harry. The younger boy was hoping that tonight could start a gradual friendship, and maybe later on he could even reveal the full extent of the couple’s relationship with the adults.

 

Downstairs, the doorbell chimed a cheerful tune indicating a visitor. With a huge dimpled grin adorning Harry’s face, he rushed down the stairs two at a time. When he reached the front door, Harry saw that his parents had already invited Louis in and had quite cautiously engaged him in conversation.

 

Louis looked stunning. He too had chosen to wear black skinny jeans, although the only area they seemed to fit tightly was over his plump ass. He had selected a white scoop next t-shirt that complimented his prominent collarbones, and had thrown a black cardigan over it to hide his tattoo covered arms from the judgmental adults.

 

Although the many colorful and grungy tattoos that stained his toned arms, were covered, the ones on his neck were exposed to Harry’s parents as well as the snakebites on his pink bottom lip and the gauges that stretched his ears.

 

“So Harry,” His mother said, noticing his presence, “Where are you two going to dinner tonight?”

 

“Just Olive Garden.” Louis answered quickly before Harry had a chance to speak.

 

“Oh that sounds lovely.” Harry’s mom said warily, still eyeing Louis suspiciously.

 

“And if it’s alright with you, I would like to invite Harry to spend the night at my house. My mum is very eager to meet him.” Louis said silkily. He batted his eyelashes angelically at the two adults, feigning innocence.

 

As he watched Louis’ persuasion, Harry got weak at the knees. Seeing Louis look so innocent and sweet was not only adorable, but pretty sexy.

 

“Please Mum and Dad?” Harry asked childishly.

 

“Oh course, Harry. Pack an over-night bag.” His dad gave in.

 

Harry zoomed out of the room in a joyful rush. He quickly located a small rucksack which he filled with a change of clothes for tomorrow and a toothbrush. Harry didn’t waste any time by getting pajamas for that night, figuring he wouldn’t have worn them anyways. In less than a minute, Harry had a bag packed and ready to go. He wanted to spare any awkwardness of leaving Louis alone under his parents’ critical judgment.

 

“I’m ready!” Harry called as he raced down the stairs, stumbling and nearly falling in the process.

 

“That was quick.” Harry’s mother noted.

 

“Yeah, well I’m just really hungry.” Harry explained hurriedly as he dragged Louis out the front door with him, “Goodnight Mum and Dad; love you!”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Harry slammed the front door shut and scampered excitedly into the passenger seat of Louis’ navy blue car. Louis moved at a slower pace, shaking his head with a grin at his boyfriend’s eagerness. He started the car and backed carefully out of the driveway, aware of Harry’s parents watching through the living room window.

 

“No offense, but your parents are so boring.” Louis said with smile once they were successfully driving down a busy street.

 

“Course they are, Louis. Where do you think I get it from?” Harry asked with a shrug.

 

“Harry, love, you’re not boring. You’re just not as exciting as me.” Louis said jokingly.

 

“We’re going to Olive Garden?” Harry asked, changing the subject.

 

“Of course not,” Louis snorted, “I have something much more special in mind. My Harry only gets the best.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Harry giggled, “But if we’re not going to Olive Garden, then where?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” Louis said yet again for the umpteenth time that week, infuriating Harry in the most lovestruck way.

 

The car ride was about a half hour of Harry continuously badgering Louis of their location and Louis getting smugger each time he gave vague answers. As the ride progressed, the trees around the speeding vehicle became denser and denser, and any signs of civilizations because sparse.

 

Harry was getting antsy. He was an intelligent, self-motivated boy, but his one tragic flaw was his impatience. Not only was he unable to wait for anything, but surprises bothered him immensely. As each second ticked by, Harry felt his sanity slowly draining from him.

 

Finally, after much, much too long, Louis pulled to the side of the road. Curiously, Harry looked around, but saw nothing but forest. Louis, however, looked absolutely delighted. He climbed hastily into the backseat. Harry looked back at him unsurely, but Louis held up a finger telling him to wait. The older boy bent down low in the seat, and when he resurfaced his arms were laden with a huge, thick blanket and two brown paper bags.

 

“Come on then!” Louis said enthusiastically. He pushed open the door and crawled out of the door without waiting for Harry.

 

The curly haired boy followed uncertainly. Louis was already ahead of him, so he had to jog a bit to catch up with him.

 

“Wait!” Louis shouted suddenly. He came around behind Harry and put his tiny hands over his eyes, “I’ll lead you there.”

 

Harry smiled and let Louis walk him forward. His determinedly ignored the wonderfully erotic feeling of Louis’ crotch pressed against his clothed bum.

 

The couple waddled forward, Louis occasionally warning him of twists and turns or sticks on the grassed ground that were easy to trip over. After several minutes, the boys were giggling and stumbling loudly in the peaceful forest. Once they had reached their destination, Louis stopped Harry with a tight hug.

 

“Okay now keep your eyes closed. I’ve got to set up some last minute stuff.” Louis said sounding positively giddy.

 

After less than a minute of Louis puttering around, even going so far as whistling a joyful tune, he stopped abruptly and admired his work. He turned towards his boyfriend.

 

“Okay, open your eyes.”

 

Harry gracefully lifted his eyelids and gasped at the sight in front of him. They were in a secluded clearing deep in the woods. Louis had decorated the tight circle of trees around them with bright, white fairy lights, making the area seem almost magical. In the center of the clearing, the huge, wooly blanket had been laid out on the grass and on top of it was another smaller blanket as well as a small feast of sandwiches, crisps, and cupcakes. All in all, it was the second loveliest thing Harry had ever seen; Louis being the first.

 

“What do you think?” Louis asked almost nervously.

 

Unable to think of a verbal response, Harry threw his around Louis’ neck and kissed him all over his cheeks, forehead, and lips. He felt so bubbly and warm knowing that Louis put in such an effort just to make him happy.

 

“I take that you like it?” Louis asked breathlessly.

 

“I love it, but not as much as I love you.” Harry giggled.

 

“You’re so cheesy, Harold. Now let’s eat, I’m starving.” Louis said.

 

He dropped to the ground and wrapped the extra blanket around himself to fight off the chilly English air. Harry settled down beside Louis snuggling into the blanket beside his boyfriend. The younger boy looked down at his sandwich to see that Louis had prepared it just how he liked it – no crusts and lightly toasted.

 

Without any hesitation, Louis took a huge bite from his own sandwich. From then on they ate in relative silence just enjoying the warmth of each others’ body heat and the blanket enveloped around them. It was comfortable and quiet.

 

Without any real effort, the boys’ relationship had become relaxed. They loved each other without any expectations or conditions. It was effortless for Harry to fall for Louis, as was for Louis to fall for Harry. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Harry had never felt so comfortable with someone before. They were from two completely different worlds, but they came together flawlessly.

 

“Louis,” Harry said suddenly, breaking his onslaught of lovely emotions, “I want you to make love to me tonight.”

 

“Harry, are you sure? I mean you’re still – are you sure?” Louis asked breathlessly.

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Harry said lowly, taking one of Louis’ dainty hands and pressing a loving kiss to it.

 

For several seconds, Louis stared blinking at Harry in amazement. Soon enough though, Louis let his hormones get the best of him and he surged forward capturing Harry’s rose-colored lips in a rough kiss. Harry responded instantly, but let Louis take control. Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Seizing the opportunity, the older boy shoved his tongue into Harry’s mouth licking anything and everything that his short tongue could reach.

 

The younger boy climbed onto Louis’ lap, straddling him, without breaking the sloppy kiss. He had never been an overly horny teenage boy, but damn was he thirsty for Louis’ dick. Harry grinded down on Louis’ crotch, making him groan. The air was already started to get heavy, and the boys’ minds were hazing over with arousal.

 

“We should go back to my place.” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips.

 

“Can’t wait,” Harry breathed, “I have lube in my bag in the backseat of your car.”

 

Louis pulled away just enough to look Harry in the eye with a sly smile, “You planned this, didn’t you?”

 

“Course I did. Wanted you inside me for ages.” Harry replied bluntly, “Come on. You know the way back.”

 

They pushed themselves off the ground. Louis grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s hand and led the way. They sprinted to the old car, giggling dirtily the whole way there.

 

Finally reaching the vehicle, Harry slung the door open carelessly and climbed into the back, retrieving the lube from his rucksack. Louis followed him, suddenly looking unsure.

 

“Harry, are you sure you want to do this here and now? I want this to be special for you.” Louis asked carefully after closing the side door behind him.

 

“Louis,” Harry shuffled close to his boyfriend. He leaned forward pressing his lips to the shell of Louis’ ear and breathed, “I want you to fuck me now. I want you to take my virginity in the backseat of your Camero.”

 

“Okay, okay yeah,” Louis nodded frantically.

 

Harry ripped both their shirts off in record time. He reconnected their lips in a messy kiss that was more like tongue wrestling. With slightly shaking hands, Harry attempted to unbutton Louis’ skinny jeans.

 

Sensing Harry’s struggle, Louis showed him mercy and unbuttoned his own pants, before sliding them down his glorious thighs, along with his boxers. Harry stared shamelessly at Louis’ painfully hard erection, as he licked his lips in anticipation. Louis smirked smugly, before stripping Harry completely bare. The older boy picked up the lube from where it was resting on the leather seat. Making sure to catch Harry’s eye Louis covered two of his fingers with the slick substance.

 

Needing to be filled with Louis’ fingers, Harry laid himself down on the backseat and spread his legs obscenely. Louis was practically drooling at the sight in front of him. Unable to wait any longer, Louis pushed in his middle finger all the way to the knuckle in one swift motion. Harry took a sharp intake of breath, loving the unexpected intrusion.

 

Louis worked his finger in and out of Harry without any trouble. After all, Harry had loved the feeling of being fingered open so much, that he had been doing it to himself. A lot. In no time, Louis had pushed in a second finger and set a steady rhythm. With every thrust of Louis’ well trained digits, Harry pushed his hips down on his knuckles.

 

“I’m ready, Lou, come on.” Harry groaned impatiently.

 

“Have you got a condom?” Louis asked, keeping his fingers inside Harry.

 

“Nope.” Harry replied.

 

“Oh shit we can’t-“ Louis stammered.

 

“I’m a virgin and you’re clean. I wanna feel you inside me.” Harry said grinning wickedly.

 

Louis’ eyes widened and without a word he pulled his fingers out. Harry grabbed the lube eagerly and slicked up Louis’ erect dick. Louis sighed in contentment at the feeling of Harry’s impossibly long fingers on his length.

 

“Fuck me, Lou. Now.” Harry growled, and Louis couldn’t possibly let his Hazza down.

 

Louis lined up with Harry’s hole and took a deep breath, before ever so slowly pushing his head into Harry. The younger boy winced, having never been stretched so open. Louis pressed a comforting kiss to his boyfriend’s temple and stroking his cheek gently. He vividly remembered the pain of his first time.

 

Slowly, Louis pushed in deeper inch by inch. Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut; his teeth clenched in a grimace. Louis had to give his boyfriend credit, because he was taking his dick like a champ. The tattooed boy stopped once he was fully inside of Harry.

 

Harry breathed deeply for several moments getting used to the burning sensation. He had never felt so full in his entire life. Although it hurt, it felt so damn good.

 

“Move.” Harry said urgently.

 

Louis complied and gradually pushed in and out, in and out of Harry. Steadily, the pain subsided to pleasure. With every snap of Louis’ hips, Harry moaned filthily. The curly haired boy felt like he was being completely torn open and it was so fucking good.

 

“Harder, Lou, fuck me harder!” Harry screamed.

 

Louis paused at that. He grabbed a hold of Harry’s ankles, wrapped them around his waist, and slammed down full force. The changed angle meant he was pounding directly into Harry’s prostate. Harry’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, and although he wanted to watch Louis wreck him, his eyelids fluttered shut on their own accord.

 

“Just like that, babe?” Louis grunted, continually hammering into Harry’s tight entrance.

 

Now unable of coherent speech, Harry could only moan weakly. His whole body was lurching violently in time with each of Louis’ thrusts. Harry’s brain had gone foggy. Every ingenious thought that ran through his over achieving mind had turned to mush. He loved it. He loved every second of being dumbed down by Louis’ perfect, perfect dick.

 

“Fuck, Harry, can’t last much longer.” Louis panted, burying his face in Harry’s neck. He made to grab onto Harry’s dick, but the younger boy stopped him.

 

“Wanna cum just from your cock.” Harry whimpered, still having trouble forming words.

 

Those words were enough to push Louis over the edge, and with a gasp of “Harry!” Louis came into Harry. The feeling of being full of wet, hot, cum was what caused Harry to lose control and shoot ribbons of white between their stomachs.

 

For a long moment, the couple lay together in silence just catching their breath. Louis was still inside Harry, and the younger boy was more than okay with that, but eventually to Harry’s dismay, Louis pulled out and sat back on his knees.

 

Harry could feel cum leaking out of him and it was so erotic that it almost hurt, but it was also a little embarrassing. Louis caught sight of it, and his eyes trailed down Harry’s thighs following the trail of liquid.

 

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” Louis instructed without explanation.

 

As usual, Harry did what Louis asked without question. He was extremely confused for about half a second before he felt Louis’ mouth on him.

 

Harry yelped in surprise, and Louis licked and sucked the cum that trailed down Harry’s pale thighs, before reaching his destination. He lapped lazily at Harry’s hole, making his boyfriend scream in pleasure.

 

Once he had completely cleaned off Harry with his skilled tongue, Louis pulled back. Harry whined at the loss of the pleasure, but nonetheless he rolled back around and wrapped his boyfriend in a loving, innocent hug.

 

“You’re a very good shag.” Harry said adoringly.

 

“How romantic, Curly, really.” Louis said rolling his eyes, but smiling.

 

The couple stayed like that for a while, naked and cuddling and talking. They were in love and content. They had the world in their hands. They could take anything the world threw at them. They were invincible.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Harry awoke with a sweet smile on his face, and a cold empty spot beside him on Louis’ miniscule bed. He stretched languidly, his never-ending legs going past the edge of the mattress. After rolling lazily onto the floor, the curly haired boy scrounged around until he found his skimpy boxers, and slipped them over his lean hips. A steady stream of noise flowing from the kitchen had caught Harry’s attention.

 

With slow, sleepy movements, Harry stumbled out of Louis’ room, down the short hallway, past the messy living room, and into the kitchen. There, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight his emerald eyes had ever beheld.

 

Louis stood in the center of the kitchen with two full coffee cups in hand, and an angelic smile splayed across his features. He was clad in Harry’s white wool sweater from the night before. The arms of the over-sized jumper went well past the boy’s fingertips, making him appear even tinier than usual. His sweater stopped about mid-thigh and underneath the material he was completely naked. His perfectly tanned and tattooed legs were obscenely bare. Louis’ enticing thighs were on display for Harry to stare at unashamedly. Harry paused momentarily to lock the image into his mind forever.

 

“Morning, Princess!” Louis chirped cheerfully. He gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and handed him one of the mugs, “I made us some tea.”

 

Louis hopped up to sit on one of the countertops and took a small sip from the warm cup. The sweater drooped down in between his thighs cutting off Harry from being able to sneak a peak. The older boy was watching Harry with a sort of fond curiosity.

 

“What’s on your mind darling?” Louis asked.

 

“You.” Harry replied simply, “And how lovely you are.”

 

“You just want me to fuck you again.” Louis laughed.

 

“Well I’m not completely opposed to the idea.” Harry giggled, with a wink.

 

“You’ve changed so much.” Louis said suddenly, growing more somber, “You’re not shy at all anymore. It’s nice to see you let loose and start trusting people.”

 

Harry blushed at the comment. He didn’t like to think that Louis had made him any different than before, but the fact of the matter was that he had. It was like when Louis had entered his life, he had opened Harry’s eyes to a whole new world of rebellion and pleasure and love.

 

“You seem happier,” Louis continued sweetly, “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Harry replied shyly.

 

Harry shuffled forward placing his huge hands on Louis’ bare thighs and resting his forehead against Louis’. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply from his nose, taking in the delicious scent that lingered on Louis’ skin. It sent tingles down to the tips of Harry’s fingertips. Louis’ warm breath mingled with his – an intoxicating mixture of fresh tea and the sex from last night.

 

“You look so fuckable right now.” Harry growled, opening his eyes just enough to give Louis a dilated stare.

 

“I think it would be lovely,” Louis breathed, “If you got your dick inside of me. Now.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Harry said nodding frantically.

 

Harry lifted Louis up by the back of his thighs, loving how the white jumper rode up to the curve where his thighs because his rounded arse. Louis hooked his ankles behind Harry’s back instinctually. The younger boy threw Louis down on the first flat surface he found: the dining room table.

 

Louis landed with a heavy thud, but paid no attention to the pain. The older boy pulled Harry roughly by the back of the neck to smash their lips together in a rough, desperate kiss. Harry fought and won for dominance, as he crawled on top of Louis, pressing his back into the cheap wood of the table.

 

“Come on, Harry,” Louis panted against Harry’s lips, “I just want to know how it feels to be full of your cock.”

 

Harry groaned at his words. All hesitation gone, Harry ripped off his boxers, leaving him completely bare, and yanked his oversized sweater off Louis’ curvy torso.

 

“Shit, wait a second,” Louis held up a finger.

 

The tattoo covered boy wiggled out from underneath Harry and dashed off in the direction of his bedroom leaving Harry confused. He came back seconds later with an almost empty tube of lube, and tossed it to Harry, who caught it instinctually. Louis repositioned himself back under Harry and looked up at his boyfriend expectantly.

 

“Louis, I’ve never – I’ve never done this. Like, any of this.” Harry stuttered nervously.

 

“It’s alright Harry. I’ll help you.” Louis said with a strange mixture of mischief and lust.

 

Harry nodded and coated his fingers liberally with lube. He tentatively reached forward with his middle finger towards, Louis’ hole. With an impatient sigh, Louis grabbed Harry by the wrist and forced his boyfriend’s finger inside him quickly. The older boy sucked in a sharp gasp, and Harry panicked for just a second thinking he had hurt him, but the look on Louis’ face said otherwise.

 

The boy’s pupils were dilated to an extreme, making his eyes look black. His lips were parted and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Harry only had one finger in and Louis was already wrecked. This boy was born to be fucked. 

 

Wasting no time, Harry shoved in his index finger making Louis moan happily. Louis thrusted down on Harry’s fingers, not even giving him to chance to slide his fingers in and out. Harry watched in fascination as Louis roughly fucked himself on his fingers. The older boy panted and cursed when Harry added in a third finger.

 

“Louis, I can’t wait,” Harry groaned, his voice strained. He had never been so hard in his life.

 

Louis nodded quickly, and shoved Harry back roughly onto one of the dining room chairs that had been carelessly tossed to the side. The tattoo covered boy straddled Harry’s naked lap and looked at him through wickedly blue eyes.

 

“I’m gonna ride you.” Louis whispered darkly.

 

Louis pressed deep tongue filled kisses onto Harry’s neck and shoulder blade as he lowered down onto Harry’s dick. The younger boy hissed at the new feeling.

 

Pleasure shot through every nerve of Harry’s body. He was completely engulfed with the tight heat that was Louis Tomlinson. He left his eyes flutter closed and his mouth hang open, throwing his head back and focusing on the intense tightness squeezing his dick in a delicious way.

 

“You ready?” Louis breathed into Harry’s prominent collarbone.

 

“Fuck yes.” Harry sighed, a wicked, confident, upturning his lips.

 

Louis wiggled around in small circles, causing Harry to groan loudly. Using the strength in his thick thighs, Louis lifted himself almost all the way off Harry’s dick, before slamming back down full-force. Harry’s eyes snapped open, as Louis repeated the action, even harder this time.

 

It felt good. It felt so fucking good. Louis wasn’t taking it easy in the slightest. Instead, he was fucking himself forcefully onto Harry without abandon. Louis was screaming like a god damn porn star, and Harry was so far gone he could only sit back and take it with a few low groans of approval.

 

“Harry,” Louis panted, still crashing down on him, “I love you so so so fucking much.”

 

Harry gasped, nearly cumming on the spot, but held it in. Although it was Harry’s first time to ever even really fuck anyone before, he was determined to have good endurance.

 

But with Louis screaming and moaning his name like a filthy slut, it was pretty hard not to let go. It took one final harsh bite from Louis on his shoulder for Harry to lose control and spill his load into Louis’ perfectly sculpted bum.

 

-x-

 

And that was how they spent their day: fucking like rabbits on every flat surface of Louis’ small quaint home. Louis bent Harry over the couch cushions, Harry fucked Louis into the coffee table, and Louis even shagged Harry silly into the rug on his living room floor, giving the younger boy nasty carpet burn on his back. All in all, they were far too busy to notice Louis’ phone going off with seventeen missed calls and thirty two unread messages from Zayn.


	15. Chapter 15

“Zayn, come back to bed.” Liam whined.

 

About ten minutes ago, Zayn had disappeared into his bathroom saying he needed to make a private phone call. Liam, ever the understanding boyfriend, hadn’t pried and let Zayn go about his business, but he was starting to get lonely and in desperate need of a cuddle.

 

Although Harry had forgiven Liam for his cruelty, he was still upset with himself for being so heartless. Liam had pretended to be indifferent to the entire situation, but really he was appalled with his own uncharacteristic behavior. And so, he found himself on Zayn’s comfy mattress, alone and wanted his boyfriend’s warm arms around him.

 

Eventually, Zayn padded softly out of the bathroom, running a tired hand over his face, and settled down beside Liam. His boyfriend cuddled into his side resting his cheek on Zayn’s collar bone. Zayn laid a hand on Liam’s lower back and rubbed small circles with his fingertips.

 

“Bit of a rough week, huh?” Liam spoke up, warm breath making goose bumps on Zayn’s neck.

 

“Yeah, and if Louis doesn’t answer his damn phone, then next week’s only gonna be worse.” Zayn responded gravely.

 

-x-

 

Louis sat on Harry’s balcony sipping on coffee and smoking a freshly lit cigarette. Inside, Harry puttered around getting ready for a dreary day at school.

 

Over the weekend, in between all the love making, Louis had had a lovely Sunday dinner with Harry and his parents.

 

Louis was in no way ignorant to the disgust that Harry’s parents felt towards him. He wasn’t exactly the kind of guy you’d want to take home to your mom. But Louis was also acutely aware just how charming he was, so he used it to his advantage.

 

During the overly formal dinner, Louis kissed some major ass. He complimented their lovely home, gave and overly enthusiastic review of the home cooked meal, and even went so far as to say they must be amazing parents because their son had turned out to be kind, intelligent, and handsome. Of course the last bit was just because he wanted to see Harry’s face turn a pretty shade of pink.

 

Louis’ charms had been a complete success. Harry’s parents were blown away by Louis’ excellent manners and polite humor. Because of Louis’ victorious charming, not only did Harry’s parents love him, but they had agreed to let Harry ride with Louis every morning to school.

 

That was the biggest issue. Harry’s parents had no idea that Louis was a drop out. As far as they knew, Louis was a regular, but rough looking senior in high school.

 

It was a touchy subject – Louis dropping out. The whole thing puzzled Harry. Louis had dropped out in March of senior year. It made no sense to the curly haired boy. His boyfriend had been so close to graduation. But any time he tried to question Louis on the topic, he would shut down and quickly change the subject.

 

Louis inhaled his last cancerous puff, before stomping out the cigarette butt and checking on Harry’s progress. His younger boyfriend was all suited up in his school uniform, making him look even more innocent and studious. Louis smiled at Harry. He had always had a guilty pleasure in seeing the boy in his uniform.

 

“You ready to go?” Harry asked cheerfully. 

 

“Hell yeah, let’s get out of here.” Louis replied, and slung his arm around Harry’s broad shoulders.

 

They trotted out to Louis’ car giggling like schoolgirls. Louis flung Harry’s door open, before gesturing dramatically for him to enter. Harry blushed but hopped into the passenger seat with a giddy smile.

 

Louis cheerfully skipped to his own door, threw it open and slid inside beside Harry. With practiced ease, Louis backed out of the nicely kept driveway, and started the short journey to Harry’s school.

 

“Shit I just remembered something,” Louis said suddenly, “Zayn’s been trying to get a hold of me all weekend, but I forgot to call him back. He sent me a zillion texts tell me to call him. It seemed kind of important.”

 

“Well you were busy getting laid all weekend.” Harry remarked waggling his eyebrows for emphasis, “You should be busy getting laid every weekend.”

 

“Oh shut up, you whore.” Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance, “I still feel bad for ignoring him, even if it wasn’t completely on purpose.”

 

By now, Louis’ vintage vehicle was slowly rolling past the busy school traffic. It seemed as if every day that passed made Harry hate school more and more. The feeling was still unfamiliar to Harry, but it was becoming less odd to think about. 

 

When the couple pulled up to the drop off curb at the school, Louis put the car in park and turned down the stereo that had been blasting The Vaccines, as usual. He pulled Harry in by the back of the neck for an over exaggerated kiss. The younger boy went along with it dutifully, even giving a playful moan, causing them to giggle against each other’s moist lips. After much too short of a time, Louis shoved Harry back teasingly.

 

“Go to school, Harold.” Louis chuckled as Harry stumbled out the door.

 

“Have a good day sweetcheeks!” Louis called loudly, before driving off and turning on his obnoxiously loud music once more.

 

Harry blushed, not out of embarrassment, but from sheer giddiness. He really did feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

-x-

When Harry swaggered into first period he could feel Liam’s eyes on him. To his credit, he only winced a little at the sting in his bum when he flopped into his seat. Liam’s eyes widened as he studied Harry closely.

“How was your weekend?” Liam asked cautiously.

Harry leant forward to close off their conversation from any outside listeners. A dirty smirk slowly reached it’s way across Harry’s cheeks, “I shagged Louis. And Louis shagged me. Like a lot.”

“What?!” Liam asked a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of a few of their classmates. “Are you serious?” He asked quieter this time.

“Fuck yes I’m serious.” Harry said smugly.

“You mean like…butt sex?” Liam asked, whispering the last part.

“What other way is there?” Harry asked matter-of-factly, “Let me tell you, it’s quite enjoyable. You and Zayn should give it a go.”

“What?! We’ve never even – I don’t even know how! I would be so awkward. And I mean, we’ve never even really done anything before!” Liam sputtered.

 

“Wait you haven’t done anything with Zayn?” Harry asked disbelievingly.

 

“Well we’ve had some pretty intense cuddle sessions?” Liam supplied weakly, “And once we kissed with loads of tongue. It was awesome.”

 

“I never thought I’d be sluttier than you.” Harry laughed, “I’m getting you guys to shag if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Oh hey, on a different topic,” Liam said tactfully changing the subject, “Zayn’s been trying to get a hold of Louis all weekend. I don’t know what about though.”

 

The dull sound of the bell rang out through the air, announcing the beginning of first period and the end of Harry and Liam’s conversation. Harry turned to his work only mildly curious about what Zayn wanted to tell his boyfriend.

 

-x-

 

Harry just needed a little alone time. He loved Liam and he was head-over-heels for Louis, but sometimes a guy just needed to be alone. And so, Harry had decided to stay after school and spend some time in the comfortable seclusion of the library.

 

Harry let himself become completely engrossed in the shelves and shelves full of literary art. He had gone much too long without a serious trip to the library, and now he was on a reading binge. The green eyed boy had always found it so hard to stay away from books.

 

Words, sentences, and imagery leapt from every page in intricate and artistic ways. Plots captured Harry’s attention and thrilled him endlessly. Characters found special places in Harry’s heart. Tragedy, romance, and horror all gripped tight to Harry’s emotions and left him craving more. Yes, books had always had a special place in Harry’s life.

 

Harry’s book of choice for the day was A Study in Scarlet, the very first of the Sherlock Holmes series. He was so enwrapped in the mysterious events, and Watson’s quirky character that he had lost all track of time.

 

The librarian’s tiny cough ripped Harry from his intellectual trace. He looked up to see that the sky was now dark, and it was six o’clock – time for the library to close. After hastily checking out the book, Harry skipped out of the school building and into the deserted parking lot.

 

With a groan, Harry remembered that Louis had taken him to school that morning, and so he would have to walk home. The walk wasn’t so bad, about ten minutes if he hurried. But despite Harry’s studiousness, he was quite lazy when it came to anything physical. Nonetheless, he set out for his short trek home.

 

Harry stuffed in his ear buds, as he passed by a sleek black Dodge Charger and turned on the music from his iPhone. The indie rock sounds of The Vaccines flooded into his ears. Harry had taken on a fondness to The Vaccines. Any time he listened to them, he thought of Louis, which in turn, would bring a smile to his face and a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry had become addicted to the warm feeling of being in love.

 

It took Harry a few moments to realize he was being followed. He had never been particularly paranoid, and so his sense of danger was dulled. However, once he made a sharp turn to the right, and the black Dodge Charger followed, he knew something was amiss.

 

Harry quickened his pace. He knew he was still a good seven minutes from home, and the thought wasn’t comforting. A steady increase of his heart rate alerted Harry to the fact that he was starting to panic, whether he liked it or not. Again, the thought wasn’t comforting.

 

His breathing started becoming shallow, however, once the car pulled swiftly to the side of the road. Harry tried his hardest to think rationally. Maybe the car wasn’t following him and he was letting fear get the best of him.

 

All rational thoughts were swept from his mind when all four car doors swung open. Harry watched in horror as Nick Grimshaw, Caroline Flack, Josh Devine, Andy Samuels, and Niall Horan stepped out of the vehicle. Harry was alone with five angry members of The Outcasts.

 

Niall was at the head of the small group. He sauntered towards Harry, eyes focusing on his next victim menacingly. He stopped a safe distance away from Harry and studied him wordlessly.

 

Harry silently weighed out his options. He could run, but then again they had a car and all he had was insanely long legs and no sense of athleticism whatsoever. He could fight, but the odds didn’t really seem in his favor. He could try and reason with them, but they didn’t really seem in the mood to be reasoned with, and he had already mauled Niall mercilessly. In the end, Harry waited in nervous silence for his poor fate to be decided by a blonde, Irish, thug.

 

“It seems that we’ve got you all alone.” Niall finally spoke up, “No big bad boyfriend to protect you.”

 

“I don’t need his protection.” Harry said staring straight into Niall’s eyes. The confidence in his voice surprised him.

 

“Sure doesn’t seem like it.” Caroline scoffed.

 

Harry kept his eyes trained on Niall, “I can fend for myself.”

 

Niall smiled wickedly, “You think you’re tough because you caught me by surprise? It wasn’t even your fight. It was between me and that little shit that you spend fucking every night.”

 

Hot coils of rage flared up all through Harry’s body. He clenched his fists together tightly at his side and willed himself not to do anything stupid quite yet.

 

“Louis hurt me,” Niall continued, “So now I’m gonna hurt him. And the best way to hurt Louis is by hurting you.”

 

Niall lifted his fist back and swung full force.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis felt like an idiot. It was his fault. It was all his fault. If he had stopped fucking Harry for five minutes, he could’ve prevented the entire thing. But no. He was too god damn horny all the time to listen to anything besides his own dick.

 

It was about halfway through the school day, when Harry had called Louis to tell him he didn’t need a ride home. Despite himself, Louis was completely charmed that Harry had wanted to spend an entire afternoon at the library. So, for the first time in a while, Louis had a few hours to himself.

 

Louis had made the best of his evening alone. He blasted grungy music, pigged out in his kitchen, and caught up on all his favorite TV shows. It was in the middle of his third episode of Sherlock, that he realized he had never called Zayn back.

 

Lazily, Louis dug under couch cushions until he had retrieved what he had been looking for – his cell phone. Without much motivation, Louis scrolled through his long list of contacts filled with several different tattoo parlors, pizza shops, and shady guys that sold cheap weed, until he came to Zayn’s name. He tapped on his best friend’s name and put the phone to his ear. After five rings, Zayn picked up.

 

“Hello?” Zayn, who was supposed to be in class, asked.

 

“Hello, Zaynie. So I finally remembered to call you back and see what was so important that you had to call me a billion times and almost ruin my romantic weekend.” Louis greeted brightly.

 

“Bending Harry over the couch and spanking him ‘til his ass is numb hardly counts as a romantic evening.” Zayn snorted.

 

“You know we didn’t actually do that yet. I’ll have to get on that.” Louis said, smiling at the fantastically erotic mental images that formed in his head.

 

“Anyways,” Zayn continued ignoring Louis’ horny fantasies, “Forget it. It’s not a big deal anymore.”

 

“Well what was it?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I was just gonna tell you to watch out for Niall.” Zayn said casually.

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, sitting up on the couch.

 

“Well the other day we were all having a bonfire and I overheard Niall talking to Caroline, Andy, Josh, and Nick about getting back at Harry. That’s when I called you like eight thousand times. But don’t worry, because yesterday Niall was talking to Liam about how bad he feels that he got Harry involved in this and that he just wants it to be over. So I reckon he realized he was being an ass at the bonfire and in the parking lot and just wants to move on.” Zayn explained.

 

“Zayn. Niall knows you’re dating Liam?” Louis said evenly.

 

“Well yeah, ‘course, but I’m not really-“

 

“And he knows Liam is Harry’s best friend. And anyone could guess that Liam is a sweet naïve little boy.” Louis continued a bit harshly.

 

“Listen, Louis, I don’t really know what you’re getting at, but-“

 

“Zayn, did you consider the possibility that Niall may have realized you overheard him talking about hurting Harry? Do you think that maybe just maybe, he only talked to Liam so that Liam would come to you and tell you that Niall was actually a sweet and innocent? Did you think that maybe Niall knew Liam would tell you what he said so that you would tell me not to be overprotective of Harry? Did you stop and think that Niall is a conniving little shit and that you fell right into his trap?” Louis asked sharply.

 

“…I’m a fucking idiot.” Zayn sighed.

 

Without another word, Louis hung up his phone and rushed out to his Camero. His destination: Harry’s house.

 

 

The street lamps blurred together. Louis was driving much too fast, but Harry was alone and in danger, and Louis was very protective of the things he loved.

 

A sudden red light had Louis cursing loudly. He slammed down on his brakes and drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he waited for the damned light to change colors.

 

As he sat in fuming impatience, movement on the relatively empty sidewalk caught Louis’ attention. A gangly figure hobbled unsteadily on the paved walkway. Occasionally the figure would stumble or stop for several moments before continuing on their rigorous journey.

 

A set of warning signals went off inside of Louis’ head. Without any hesitation, Louis pulled his car to the curb. The figure sped up their staggering, making Louis a bit nervous. He swallowed down his fearfulness and got out of the car.

 

It was dark. Too dark to make out any actual features of the stranger who hobbled along the empty sidewalk, but Louis had a sick feeling in his gut. He raced ahead to catch up with the mysterious person who had elicited such a protective fear in his heart.

 

Upon his approach, the stranger cowered down in fear throwing his hands over his face. But his chocolate colored curls were unmistakable. Louis had just found Harry.

 

“Harry, love, it’s me – Louis.” Louis said gently.

 

Cautiously, Harry put his arms down at his sides and stood up at full length. Louis took in all of Harry’s features. A steady stream of blood flowed from Harry’s swollen bottom lip. Freshly forming bruises littered his body and slight tremors shook through him from his head to his toes. Louis stared into his fear stricken emerald eyes, searching through the layers of panic, relief, and adoration that swam through his irises.

 

“Harry,” Louis whispered lovingly, “Let’s get you home.”

 

Harry nodded wordlessly and turned in the direction of Louis’ car. Louis wrapped his arm comfortingly around Harry’s waist and they made their way slowly to the vehicle in silence.

 

When they reached the car, Louis opened the passenger door and carefully helped Harry fit his long body into the seat with minimal pain. With every pained wince or hitch of Harry’s breath, Louis’ eyes would darken with protection and fury at Niall.

 

Once Harry was successfully strapped in his seat, Louis speedily went to his side of the car and slipped into his seat. Driving much more cautiously this time, Louis pulled away from the curb and set out on the very short drive to Harry’s house.

 

“What are we going to say to your parents?” Louis asked suddenly.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked blearily.

 

“Well I mean think about it. If I just show up at your house with you all beaten like that, I think your parents are gonna have a few questions.” Louis explained.

 

“Let me handle it. I’ll tell them you’re spending the night and that I’ll answer all their questions in the morning after you go home.” Harry said decisively.

 

“And if they don’t accept it so simply?” Louis asked.

 

“Too late to come up with a back-up plan. We’re here.” Harry said.

 

Wearily, Louis parked and turned off the car, then got out. Once again, he dutifully helped his boyfriend getting out of his Camero. Louis placed a tender kiss on Harry’s bruised cheek, eliciting a sweet sigh from the curly haired boy. The older boy put his hand on Harry’s lower back and protectively guided him to his front door.

 

The couple didn’t bother knocking. Harry knew the door would be unlocked, and Louis followed his lead. The instant the heavy, wooden front door opened, the sound of footstep could be heard thumping from upstairs. In no time, Harry’s parents had descended down the stairs and rushing towards the boys.

 

“Harry where have you been?” Harry’s mother asked angrily, still not close enough to get a good look at him.

 

“I was at the library.” Harry replied cooly.

 

By this time, the adults we close enough to study Harry more carefully. Louis watched in fascination, as his boyfriend’s parent’s facial expressions changed from angry to horrified.

 

“What happened, Harry?” His father asked in disbelief.

 

“I can answer all your questions tomorrow.” Harry replied boldly, “But right now, I’m going upstairs and going to sleep. Louis’ spending the night too. C’mon.” Harry pulled Louis by the hand and stumbled up the stairs, dragging his boyfriend behind him the whole way.

 

Once in the safety of Harry’s room, Louis pulled Harry in for a very gentle hug. Harry smiled weakly at the embrace, but gave into the touch despite his discomfort.

 

Once Louis let go, Harry winced, “I think I’m gonna go clean up a bit. You can go ahead and get all settled in bed.”

 

Louis nodded, and watched sadly as Harry disappeared into his bathroom. Per Harry’s request, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into what had become his side of the bed. As he waited, Louis stared at the ceiling and let his mind fill with terrible, guilty thoughts. He thought of the pain Harry was in, both physically and emotionally. He thought of how cruel he knew Niall could be once he had made an enemy. And he thought of how this was all his fault.

 

By the time Harry padded out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but boxers and looking slightly better, Louis was a mess of guilt and sadness. Harry slipped into bed beside Louis and rested his forehead against the side of Louis’ cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Louis whispered, still staring at the ceiling.

 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Harry muttered sleepily, “You found me.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Louis sighed. Harry’s breath slowed down against his cheek.

 

“Goodnight Louis.” Harry mumbled letting his eyelids flutter shut, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Louis said smiling just a little.

 

Harry slowly drifted into a deep sleep, but Louis lay awake. He watched his black and blue boyfriend sleep peacefully and thought of a million different ways to ruin Niall Horan’s life.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis eyelids fluttered open on their own accord. He was greeted with the sight of Harry staring intently and sleepily at his freshly awoken face.

 

“I’m telling my parents today.” Harry stated.

 

“That’s great, love.” Louis yawned blearily, “Telling them what?”

 

“About us. Being in a relationship, that is.” Harry said.

 

“Oh.” Louis said blinkingly dumbly, “Well how do you think they’ll take it?”

 

“I dunno.” Harry sighed, “They’re not homophobic, but they’re pretty traditional. I’ve been wanting to tell them for a while though, and they need to know why all of this happened.”

 

“Can I stay with you – like when you tell them?” Louis asked.

 

“I would love that.” Harry smiled.

 

“Can we cuddle first?” “Louis asked.

 

“I would love that.” Harry repeated.

 

Louis pulled Harry in tight. Harry let Louis position him how he knew his boyfriend liked it – Harry’s cheek resting against his gorgeous collarbones with his arms wrapped around Harry’s muscular back.

 

Louis sighed in contentment. In his tanned arms he held his world, his everything. He breathed in Harry’s musky scent, savoring the comfort and warmth that pooled in the pit of his stomach. The tips of Louis’ fingers danced slowly across the two dimples on Harry’s lower back. He felt alive. He felt happy. He felt loved.

 

“Darling, we’ve got to get up and tell them before I fall back asleep and lose my nerve.” Harry whined weakly.

 

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, “I hate coming out, though. It’s no fun.”

 

Harry chuckled at Louis’ dry humor as he rolled over his boyfriend and off the bed. Louis followed him out of the bedroom. He took Harry’s hand in his own, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, Harry. I’m sure they’ll be just fine with it and love you no matter what.” Louis reassured.

 

Harry nodded once in reply before setting off down the hallway. Once the couple had made it downstairs, they let go where their fingers had been intertwined and set out looking for Harry’s parents.

 

It wasn’t hard to find them; they were making quite a racket. Harry’s mother was making a huge, unnecessary breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and way too many hash browns. Harry’s father sat at the breakfast table munching on toast, sipping scalding coffee, and flicking through the news on his iPad. Upon the boys’ approach, both parents stopped what they were doing and looked up expectantly at Harry.

“Erm, I guess I should probably start explaining.” Harry muttered.

 

“Well breakfast is ready, so why don’t we just sit down and talk about it while we eat? Louis will you be eating with us?” Harry mom asked with false brightness.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered for him, “He needs to be here for this.”

 

His parents nodded as if they understood. Harry’s mother clattered about in the kitchen, preparing heaping plates of steaming deliciousness. Harry pulled a chair out for Louis, letting him settle in his seat, before moving his chair as close as possible to Louis. The older boy rested his hand on Harry’s knee, giving him a small smile, as Harry’s mother set their hot plates in front of them. Once the whole family was sitting awkwardly at the table, Harry began his explanation.

 

“I’m gay.” Harry said quickly, before he could talk himself out of it.

 

Harry’s parents sat in silence. Their expressions were completely blank, as if Harry hadn’t spoken at all. Louis studied the adults carefully, as if waiting for the cue to jump in and protect and fight for the boy he loved. It was unnerving how much Louis’ silent ferocity clashed with his parents’ calm, cool state. But Harry waited patiently for any sort of reaction.

‘

“This is…unexpected.” Harry’s father said slowly.

 

“How long have you known about this?” Harry’s mother asked cautiously.

 

“Since I met Louis.” Harry answered.

 

“Oh so you two are?…”

 

“Yeah,” Louis answered, smiling at his bushy haired boyfriend, “I’m the luckiest guy on the planet.”

 

“Oh hush.” Harry giggled temporarily forgetting his parent’s presence.

 

Harry’s father coughed awkwardly, breaking the couple from their love stricken trance. The two boys brought their attention back to the two, still very tense, adults.

 

“I’m glad that you’ve told us this, Harry, but this doesn’t explain much of why you look like a human punching bag.” Harry’s mother said.

 

“I guess this is mostly my fault.” Louis confessed, “I’m sure you remember a few weeks back when Harry got in a fight with another student, Niall. Well Niall is – was – my friend. The group of people I used to hang out with, well they don’t really like people like Harry. Honestly I used to hate Harry myself. Sorry, love.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek quickly in apology, “But I now know my reasoning behind my hatred. Harry had everything I wanted: a bright future, a nice house, and a loving family. I think that’s a huge part of the reason Niall and the rest of my friends are so cruel. They’ll never have what Harry has.

 

“Anyways, once my friends found out about my relationship with Harry, they weren’t too happy. Some of them, like Zayn, didn’t mind. I introduced him to the whole gang to see what they all thought and they seemed pretty accepting – except for Niall.

 

“After a while, most of my friends got over it. But as time wore on, I spent more and more time with Harry and less with them. Eventually, Niall was able to make a few others angry as well. He started yelling at me in the parking lot, hoping to start a fight with me. He was pretty unsuccessful until he started insulting Harry. I’m a bit too overprotective for my own good.

 

“Harry jumped in at one point, and that’s when the principal found us all. I thought everything was fine from there, but I guess I underestimated my ex friends. They were able to hold a pretty strong grudge.

 

“I guess that’s all of the story that I know, really. I just kind of found Harry alone last night walking home. What happened, Hazza?” Louis finished.

 

“Well I went to the library and stayed ‘til closing. You took me to school yesterday morning so I had to walk back home, and I wasn’t gonna bother anyone for a ride since the walk is pretty short. So as I was walking, this car pulls over and out comes Caroline, Grimmy, Niall, Josh, and who’s that one with the awful lion hair?” Harry asked.

 

“Andy?”

 

“Yeah him. So basically Niall and I talked for like five seconds before Josh pinned my arms back and Caroline had a fistful of my hair so I couldn’t turn my head away. Andy was basically making sure I couldn’t put up any bit of struggle and…now that I think of it I’m not sure where Nick ended up going.

 

Anyways, Niall beat the snot out of me, without me being able to do anything about it. I think he purposely left me well off enough so that he couldn’t get in any serious trouble. After that, they all got back in the car and left me to walk the rest of the way home. Then you found me, and here we are.” Harry explained.

“So this is your fault?” Harry’s father asked Louis.

 

“Yes, I take full responsibility.” Louis nodded.

 

“That’s quite honorable of you: taking the blame for hurting someone you care so much about.” Harry’s mother spoke up.

 

“Yes, well I’ll do whatever I can to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I want Harry to be safe.” Louis tangled his fingers with Harry’s under the posh, wooden table.

 

“We’re going to help you. We’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you too don’t have to live in fear.” Harry’s mother smiled warmly, “We’ll be here every step of the way.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked breathlessly.

 

“Really.”


	18. Chapter 18

After breakfast, Harry’s parents had invited Louis to stay the night again that night on the condition that he slept on the couch instead of Harry’s bed. Harry had pouted adorably, but Louis was understanding. Even if Harry’s parents were okay with their relationship, they didn’t necessarily condone their sexual activities.

There was only a small amount of awkward tension when Harry’s parents asked Louis to call him mum and make sure she was okay with their plans. Louis had smiled weakly and left the room for several minutes.

Harry was still confused as to where Louis’ mother was. He had never seen her, and as far as Harry knew, Louis lived alone. But in fear of upsetting his boyfriend, he didn’t try and pry the information out of Louis. And Louis seemed perfectly content with keeping the information to himself.

After Louis returned he informed the adults that his mother had given the plans the okay. Harry started to go upstairs to get ready for school.

“Wait, Harry.” His mother said stopping him.

Harry turned and looked at his mother expectantly.

“I think it would be best if you didn’t go to school today. We still haven’t figured out exactly what we’re going to do to prevent anything like this from happening again, and your father and I aren’t willing to put your safety at risk anymore.” She explained.

“You mean I should skip?”

“To put it bluntly, yes. I’m sorry, honey. I know how much you enjoy school, but it’s for the best.”

Harry sighed, trying his best to look put off. He nodded solemnly and began dragging his feet up the stairs with Louis following close behind. Both boys were barely containing dirty snickers as they climbed the stairs and thought of all the wonderful things they could go to each other that day. 

“We’ve both got to go to work, but Louis, try and make sure Harry doesn’t pout all day.” Harry’s dad called from the bottom of the stairs with a chuckle.

“Will do!” Louis shouted back enthusiastically.

When the couple got upstairs, Harry closed the door softly behind him. Right as the lock clicked shut, Louis had Harry pushed up against the expensive wooden door.

“We’ve got the house to ourselves all day. Now, what could we possibly do to pass the time?” Louis growled as he began showering Harry’s neck with rough kisses and bites.

“I could work on some homework.” Harry joked chuckling lightly. His laughter cut off to a breathy moan, as Louis bit down on the sensitive spot right below his ear.

“Or,” Louis’ breath was hot against Harry’s neck, “I could fuck you into next week?”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry nodded frantically as Louis shoved Harry backwards onto his creaky mattress.

-x-

By the time school had ended for the people that had actually attended, Harry was floating in a lovely sort of subspace. The couple was sprawled out naked on Harry’s bed watching Netflix and pigging out. They had finally become too tired to move, let alone do anything sexual, so they settled on lazing around and giggling at each other’s lame jokes. Harry was too blissed out to care that his room looked like a warzone with the unique stench of sex hanging thickly in the air.

Louis was in the middle of telling Harry an endless list of reasons why they were the perfect couple, when the doorbell chimed downstairs. Louis sighed in annoyance at the interruption, but Harry, who had climbed on to Louis’ lap like a giant housecat, acted as if it hadn’t happened.

“Hazza, darling, aren’t you gonna go get that?” Louis asked.

“You get it. I’m too tired.” Harry mumbled nuzzling his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“As much as I’d love to, it’s your house.” Louis pushed Harry off his lap and onto the floor where he landed with a thump. Louis could’ve sworn he heard Harry hiss.

After giving Louis a murderous glare, Harry pulled on pajama pants, not bothering with underwear. He stomped out of the room childishly, as Louis’ soft laughter flowed from his messy room. After reaching the front door, Harry pulled it open with a bored sigh. He couldn’t have expected the sight that greeted him.

Nick Grimshaw stood at his doorstep looking entirely too cheerful. A grin was stretching its way across his lips, looking a bit too sarcastic for Harry’s liking. Harry eyed him nervously, the events of the night before were still fresh in his mind.

“Hi Harry!” Nick greeted brightly.

“What’re you doing here?” Harry asked roughly.

“I didn’t see you at school today.” Nick said stepping through the front door and into the living room, avoiding the question, “You should’ve come. Niall’s ego blew up massively when he saw you were too scared to show up and face him.”

“Do I look like I give a damn what he thinks?”

“Well-“

“Harry, hurry up!” Louis’ voice called impatiently from upstairs.

“Just come down stairs!” Harry called back. The sound of footsteps thumping pounded from upstairs.

“Louis’ here?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, he almost always is.” 

Nick took in Harry’s appearance with a knowing smirk. Harry folded his arms over his chest, suddenly wishing he had decided to put more clothes on.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Louis’ asked angrily as he stepped down the last step.

“Apparently interrupting something,” Nick chuckled, as he noticed Louis had only bothered to put on this boxer briefs, “But in all seriousness, I have something that might be of some use to you.”

“Let’s see it then.” Louis huffed impatiently.

Nick pulled out his phone and fiddled with it until he found what he had been looking for.

“So if you can recall, last night I saw you get your ass handed to you by the shit heads that I call my friends. Well I took the liberty of recording the entire thing.” Nick put his phone out on display for Harry and Louis to see. A video was playing and the couple watched in horror as they relived last night’s misfortunes.

Harry took in the video with a certain hopelessness, while Louis was seething with protectiveness and rage.

“Why would I want to see this?” Harry asked.

“Because this is evidence!” Nick said with enthusiasm, “You have proof of what he did and now you can press charges against him!”

“Oh that makes sense.” Harry nodded, “But why are you doing this exactly?”

“Well I’ve been in this little group that Tommo formed for a while now, and you’ve been a wonderful leader; really you have.” Nick smiled towards Louis, “But honestly some of the group members are a bunch of little shits. I’ve never liked Niall, but luckily I’m a brilliant actor. He’s a bit of a homophobic fuck wad, if I’m honest. So when he told me he was going after you, I decided this could be a perfect time to get rid of that Irish fuck.”

“I really appreciate you doing this for Harry,” Louis spoke up, “But after seeing that video, I’m ready to fucking murder Niall.”

“Don’t be so overprotective, love.” Harry chuckled lightly. He came behind Louis, rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder, and wrapped his lanky arms around his waist, “I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”

Louis blushed, picking up Harry’s innuendo.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” Nick laughed sensing the sexual tentsion. He left the house with a spring in his step and a triumphant smile.

-x-

Harry felt content. Louis had brought him back to the small clearing where they had first made love. Together, they had shared kisses and weed to their hearts content. Now Harry lay sprawled against Louis’ warm chest and let the effects of his boyfriend and the drug take over him.

“You look so cute when you’re blazed.” Louis said sweetly.

For a moment Harry didn’t respond. It was hard to focus on forming any coherent thoughts with the comforting rise and fall of Louis’ chest lulling him into a sleepy daze.

“You always look cute.” He finally responded.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Louis chuckled.

“Yes I do, love. Now tell me a story?”

“And what do you want me to tell you a story about?”

“Tell me the story of what happened to your mum? Why she isn’t ever around?” Harry asked nervously.

Louis sighed deeply, “I knew you’d ask eventually”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Harry spoke quietly.

“You deserve to know.”

Harry nodded against Louis’ chest, but said nothing.

“My father left when I was too young to remember.” Louis started, “My mum was heartbroken, but stayed strong for me. I was an only child, and we kept each other going. For a while it was really hard. We had hardly enough money to food on the table. But with a lot of hard work and determination, she was able to open up her own business – a jewelry store. It was pretty successful and after a few years she opened up two more stores in towns close by.

“We weren’t rich, but we were definitely well off. We were finally financially stable and more than happy.

“When I was fifteen, my mum was diagnosed with terminal cancer, and when I was sixteen she died. “Louis took in a shaky breath before continuing, “That’s when my grades started dropping and I stopped caring. My friends were extremely supportive, but I abandoned them all. I had convinced myself that the easiest way to mourn was to be alone. After that failed miserably, I recreated myself. I got a completely new group of friends, started dressing differently and behaving differently as well. I haven’t told any of the group about my mum though, not even Zayn.

“I dropped out last year, because I was failing everything. I wouldn’t have been able to graduate, and I saw no point in retaking senior year considering I lost the motivation to even try anymore.

“I’m able to live off the royalties from Mum’s stores, since they’re now in my name. When I’m ready, I’ll manage one of the stores. It should be easy enough, and I’ll be making sure that something that was important to her is being taken care of. She was my best friend, and I miss her more and more each day.”

Louis stared up at Louis’ watery eyes in silence. He felt awful knowing the man he loved had been through such pain, but he also felt good knowing that he knew such an important part of Louis’ past. So Harry did the only thing he could think of to comfort his boyfriend: he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you.” Harry whispered gently.

“I love you too, Harry.”


	19. Chapter 19

Louis awoke to the feeling of soft grass tickling his bare feet. Blinking blearily, he looked around him as last night’s memories flooded back to him. He had finally told Harry the reason behind the mysterious lack of his mother’s presence. He felt a significant weight off of his shoulders, knowing now that there was nothing about him that Harry didn’t know. Speaking of, Louis turned on his side to see his boyfriend in soft slumber.

Tiny snores were flowing consistently from Harry’s parted lips. Pale, English morning sunlight glowed weakly against his fair skin. His chocolate colored curls framed his face in ringlets like a finely painted border on a piece of exquisite art. He was the perfect picture of beauty, and Louis allowed himself several long moments to admire the boy who had stolen his heart.

“Wake up, love.” Louis whispered, adding a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek for good measures.

Harry stirred, mumbling softly as he slowly awakened. Louis held back a giggle as Harry opened his eyes. His sparkling green irises were filled with remnants of a dream filled sleep and confusion when he didn’t at first recognize his surroundings. 

“Let’s go to Denny’s or something, I’m starving.” Harry mumbled as he rose slowly from the ground with a stretch.

“Sure, love, whatever you want.” Louis replied with a sweet smile.

-x-

As the couple ate their greasy, over-priced breakfast, Louis watched Harry fondly. A sudden onslaught of emotions hit him like a ton of bricks.

Harry had somehow managed to change Louis in ways he hadn’t known were possible. Without even trying, Harry had dug his way deep into the depths of Louis’ damaged heart. It was so easy to fall in love with Harry. Everything he did radiated kindness, genuineness, and love. He wore his heart on his sleeve and Louis thought it would only be fair to do the same.

“Hey, Harry.” Louis started.

“Yeah?” Harry said, a bit of hash browns falling from his mouth.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Harry said bashfully, his cheeks turning rosy, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“But I want to. You deserve to know just how wonderful you are. So I love you, Harry. More than anything.”

Harry’s blush deepened along with the dimples in his cheeks, “I love you too, Louis.”

-x-

It was a regular night at Harry’s house, when the idea struck Louis. Harry was lying on his stomach studying on his bed and Louis was beside him. Their fingers were intertwined perfectly and Louis was resting his head on Harry’s broad shoulder. The amicable silence was enough to make Louis’ mind wander. 

Oddly enough, Louis found himself reading over the thick AP Physics textbook. Most of the numbers and words jumbled together in a confusing mess, but surprisingly some of it was somewhat familiar.

Louis let his gaze travel back to Harry, because he was fair more interesting to look at than Physics. His boyfriend’s brow was furrowed in concentration, as he stared down at the textbook and chewed on his yellow, wooden pencil. It was always a pleasure to see Harry in his element like this, but this time Louis felt a hint of what could only be called jealousy.

Harry was by far the smartest boy that Louis had ever met, and he loved Harry’s brain more than anything. But now Louis suddenly wished as if he could grasp some of the knowledge for himself. As a high school dropout, Louis felt incredibly dull compared to the vast variety of wisdom in which Harry possessed.

Louis reflected briefly on his failed senior year. It was mostly just a marijuana induced daze that made no sense and blurred together. He remembered very vaguely of seeing Harry in the hallways or hearing mentions of his name. Back then Louis hated him.

Harry was perfect, except for his tendency to be a tad introverted. Teachers swooned over his academic charm and he had been given enough awards by the principal to fill an entire house. Without even trying, Harry had stolen the hearts of both girls and boys alike without even uttering one word to them. Louis detested Harry’s entire existence.

And so by sheer luck, Louis had decided to hang out with Zayn in the school parking lot one day. When he had seen Harry walking past with his head ducked down in fear, he just had to call him out. He had to find some way to make the boy he despised so much feel some sort of negative feelings to make up for the envy that irked Louis. His attempt at embarrassing the boy had went terribly wrong. Not only did he end up crudely outing himself to his friends, but he had been intoxicated by Harry’s angelic shyness. That day he went home and wanked to the thought of the A+ boy’s innocent little face.

As he remembered the events of what seemed like an eternity ago, but was in fact was only months ago, he had to smile at his own great luck. While attempting to be obnoxious and rude, Louis had accidentally fallen in love with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

The only problem in their relationship was how incredibly codependent they had become. When his boyfriend was at school, Louis missed him terribly. Luckily, the end of the year was only a few weeks away and soon his had his curly ball of joy all to himself.

Louis placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek, causing him to smile without letting his eyes leave the textbook. It was in that moment when the brilliant idea struck Louis. A small smile tugged at the corners of Louis’ lips as he thought of the bright future.

-x-

After the last day of school, Louis took Harry to the park. The couple basked in the glory of the warm, English, summer sun, as they made their way loudly around the park, which was more of a giant field than anything.

Only a few other people were visiting the park at that time, but Louis liked it that way. It seemed almost as if they had the whole area to themselves.

After finding an acceptable spot in the grass, Louis plopped down, bringing Harry with him. He sprawled his short limbs across the healthy, green grass as an invitation for Harry to cuddle beside him. The younger boy rested his chin on Louis’ chest and sighed contentedly.

Louis picked a pretty, pink flower from the ground and buried it into Harry’s curls. The younger boy giggled at Louis’ oddity, but didn’t take the flower out.

“You look pretty with flowers in your hair.” Louis laughed.

“You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood about the school year ending or I wouldn’t put up with your shit.” Harry teased.

“Are you excited to be a senior next year?” Louis asked carefully.

“No. That just means more time away from you.” Harry sighed.

Louis refrained from letting out a girlish ‘awww’. Instead he settled for kissing Harry tenderly. He realized suddenly that this would be the perfect time to inform Harry of his perfect idea.

“Well I don’t think you should worry about that, babe.”

“And why not?” Harry asked curiously.

“Because I’ve already enrolled to go to school with you next year.” Louis replied sweetly.

Harry stared at Louis in complete disbelief. When he realized Louis was absolutely serious, he lunged at him. Harry kissed him sloppily in an attempt to convey how completely happy and how completely in love he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis sat in the passenger seat of Harry’s ridiculous Smart Car. The visor was flipped downwards revealing a small mirror, in which he was adjusting his eyeliner nervously and desperately craving a cigarette. (Harry had made him quit in the beginning of June and although it was sweet that his boyfriend cared for his health, Louis was still a bit bitter about it.) Harry, who already had his backpack ready and full of things they would need, which wasn’t much since it was the first day of school, watched patiently.

When Louis had decided to finish his last year of school with Harry, he hadn’t expected it to be so nerve-wracking. The school was full of authority figures that detested his existence, and although he had previously ignorantly ignored their hatred, he had learned a bit of respect since dating Harry and was put off that his teachers would already have an awful impression of him.

Knowing Louis would need some time for mental preparation, Harry had gotten to school a little earlier than he would have, but the parking lot was slowly starting to fill with grouchy teens. Louis had changed from staring at his own pierced face in the mirror to anxiously watching his classmates stomp into the building. Sensing his unease, Harry began rubbing calming circles into his boyfriend’s shoulder blades.

Louis turned to see Harry’s jungle colored eyes watching him affectionately and suddenly he was sucked into a vortex of emotion. Loving Harry was nothing like the movies made it out to be. He didn’t fall in love more and more each day as the cliché stated, but instead he felt pieces of him slip away and be replaced with the sweet feeling that would linger long after Harry wasn’t in his presence.

It was dangerous, Louis knew, to lose yourself in a person. Before Harry, he would scoff at anyone being so naïve, because he knew that if you let someone become your everything then you would have nothing when they left. But Harry would never leave; he had made that clear. So Louis let the pieces of himself that were filled with angst and grief and sadness over his deceased mother be chipped away and replaced with Harry’s kindness and Harry’s boisterous laugh and the way Harry whispered “I love you”, after they were floating in a post orgasm bliss.

Louis leant forward, taking his time, and kissed Harry slowly. And as their lips pressed together softly, another bitter piece of the puzzle that was Louis Tomlinson ripped away and it’s place was taken by the sweet taste of Harry’s lips.

The disgusting beep of the school bell was what tore the couple apart. They stepped out of the car, Harry slinging a backpack over his shoulder and Louis thinking that the school uniform looked stupid combined with the tattoos laced around his neck, and walked through the crowded parking lot hand-in-hand.

Contrary to what Louis had thought, there was no massive explosion or horrified shrieks when he stepped into the oh-so-familiar building. Some of the seniors, who remembered Louis’ reign of terror, gave him a few second glances or looked skeptically at their intertwined hands, but besides that everything was normal. Louis didn’t even give the onlookers his familiar sneer simply because he could understand their confusion. He and Harry did make quite the odd couple.

As Harry and Louis walked leisurely to their first period, which they luckily shared, Louis began to smile to himself. An unfamiliar feeling pushed itself forcefully to the front of Louis’ mind demanding his attention. He held onto the emotion, let it settle deep into his bones and become a part of him. The metaphorical chains of ‘no future, no hope’ fell from where they had been constricting tightly at his wrists like a sinister snake. He now had the ability to make something of himself; become more than the ratty drop-out who wasted all his spare change on rebellious tattoos. He was finally free from a prison in which he hadn’t known he had been confined in, and he felt spectacular.

They stopped in front of their classroom door. Harry was gazing warily at Louis, as if he was afraid he may break down at any second. But Louis merely smiled and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Harry enthusiastically.

Harry pulled away with a chuckle of, “Come on darling, we haven’t even gotten in the door yet.”

They entered the classroom together and picked two seats at the very front. To their pleasant surprise, Liam and Zayn were already seated in the second row and waving like giddy psychopaths. Louis, who was still on a strange self-induced high, crushed the four of them into a giant giggling bear hug and ignored the eye rolls they received from their peers.

A short man, whose features resembled that of a mouse’s, strode into the room and called the attention of the not so attentive students. He began rattling off the agenda of the year and stating the way he ran his classroom. The kids around them looked borderline suicidal, but Louis was thrilled.

At the front of the room, he proudly held hands with his adoring boyfriend and thought dreamily that if this was the beginning of a new chapter of his life, then for once he would gladly live it.

 

End.


End file.
